


SDRA2 Chatfic of Hell

by MoonCakeMaker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, chatfic, everyone is insane, mostly gay, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCakeMaker/pseuds/MoonCakeMaker
Summary: I decided to write a chatfic based on SDRA2 since I see a lack of these. Also gives me a reason to write some of my ships...Mikado has created a groupchatMikado has added 15 others to the group chatMikado has changed 15 namesMikado: Welcome to the groupchat!~ (゜U゜)Mindgames: How the fuck did you get my number?Mikado: (・_・)





	1. Mikado creates Hell

**3 A.M**

_Mikado has created a groupchat_

_Mikado has added 15 others to the group chat_

_Mikado has changed 15 names_

Mikado: Welcome to the group chat!~ (゜U゜)

Mindgames: How the fuck did you get my number?

Mikado: (・_・)

Mikado: MAgic ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭

MoneyOnMyMind: WTF is this?

Rhythm: I don't know what this is

Rhythm: BUT IT IS THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING WILL YOU ALL GO TO GODDAM SLEEP?!?!

**7:30 A.M**

YowaneHaku: Wtf is my name and how do I change it

Mikado: You don't like it? (; n ;)

YowaneHaku: No. or anything associated with you. Now change it.

Mikado: :(

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: Is that a fucking Vocaloid reference?

Mikado: Finally someone who is cultured ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡

Melody: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?!?!

Melody: Also you are a fucking weeb

Mikado: MAgic✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡

Mikado: and Rude! ✧*。ヾ(｡>﹏<｡)ﾉﾞ✧*。

YowaneHaku: Ahem. My name.

Mikado: Fine.~(>_<~)

_Mikado has changed YowaneHaku's name to Sora_

Mikado: you satisfied now? ( ¯͒⌢͗¯͒ )

Sora: As long as I am stuck in a group chat that you created. No.

Mikado: :p

Melody: (s)he will never be satisfied!

Melody: also why can't I leave this gross group chat?

Mikado: Once again(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

Mikado: **MAgic✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧***

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: is that a fucking Hamilton reference?

Melody: Yee

HoEstess: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M STUCK IN THIS GROUP CHAT?!

Sora: hi Yoruko

HoEstess: hi Sora

HoEstess: wait

HoEstess: WTF IS MY NAME!?!!

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: Good morning

Melody: Good morning Yoruko

Rhyme: Good morning Hoe

Mikado: I thought it suits you :)

HoEstess: GOOD MORNING TO EVERYONE EXCEPT THOSE TWO FUCKS

EmmyAwards: Are my name and talent a joke to you?

Sora: Emma? Is that you?

EmmyAwards: Yes

PicasNO: Good morning everyone

HoleInOne: Good morning everyone

HoleInOne: You do realize that my talent is billiards right? not golf.

Mikado: Fuck. (0-0)

HoleInOne: Also does anyone know were Yoruko is going in a hurry? 

HoleInOne: She just ran past me

Sora: Scroll up

Mikado: Double Fuck ( '-')


	2. Chatfic 2 Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PicasNO:w-w-what does s-s-shanked mean?
> 
> JustAnotherLuckyStudent: stabbed
> 
> Rhyme: he's going to gut someone
> 
> Rhyme: That's what it means

Mikado: Well (-.-)

Mikado: RIP me

Melody: Yay!

Rhyme: See you in hell.

Sora: Not ominous at all.

PicasNO: D-Does anyone else hear that banging?

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: Did you just type a stutter?

Sora: Oh shit she's right

HoleInOne: OH MY FUCKING GOD YORUKO'S NAME IS...

Melody: where the hell is that noise coming from?

MoneyOnMyMind: WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THAT FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP AND THE FUCKING BANGING WOKE ME THE FUCK UP

MoneyOnMyMind: NOW WHO THE FUCK WAS IT!

MoneyOnMyMind: WHO THE FUCK WANTS TO GET SHANKED!!!!

PicasNO:w-w-what does s-s-shanked mean?

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: stabbed

Rhyme: he's going to gut someone

Rhyme: That's what it means

Mikado: HOLY SHITS SHE'S TRYING TO BREAK DOWN MY FUCKING DOOR!!!1!!!1!

Sora: Is she really!?!?

Sora: Is that what that noise is?!?!

Melody: Where the receipts?

Melody: @HoleInOne can you confirm?

HoleInOne: HOLY SHIT SHE'S ACTUALLY BREACKING DOWN THE FUCKING DOOR!!!!!!

HoleInOne:

Rhyme: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHa

Rhyme: That magical fucks gonna die for real!

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: Hey don't jinx it!

PicasNO: SHOULDN'T WE TRY TO STOP THIS!?!?

Sora: I think she's right

Sora: Yoruko could get in trouble for recking school property.

PicasNO: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN BUT ALSO THAT TOO!

HoleInOne: I HEAR STOMPING FROM BEHIND I THINK IT'S SHOBAI COMMING FOR YORUKO!!!!!

HoleInOne: IT IS

Melody: The plot has thickened

Rhyme: So will the body count

Sora: Aw hell naw

Melody: Sora bout to throw hands!!!

Rhyme: Dafuk is that orange thing?

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: A blanket

Rhyme: How do you know that?

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: We have more important things to worry about

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: Like Sora about to fight Shobai, whose about to kill Yoruko, whos breaking the school property

Mindgames: And no one worries about Mikado

Mindgames: You do realize we have mandatory class today right?

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: OH SHIT

Mikado: SHE BROKE MY FUCKIGN DOOR!!!!!!

Rhyme: Here's Yoruko!

Mikado: NOT HELPING

Mikado: I'M GONNA DIE

Mikado: BARY ME WITH MY BEYBLADE COLLECTION

Rhyme: *bury 

Melody: *bury 

Mindgames: *bury

Mikado: KOKORO HELP ME

Mindgames: what is your talent?

Mikado: KOKORO!

Mindgames: What is your talent?

Mikado: WTF DO YOU MEAN WOMAN!?!?!

Mikado: Oh.

Mindgames: Took you long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add some visuals to this! Expect more in the future!


	3. Aftermath

**3:10 P.M**

 

MindGames: So that is basically what happened this morning.

 

NotTheTalentedOne: So that's the reason there was a brawl in the dorm room?

 

SmokeyTheBear: And why we have these stupid names

 

NotKaito: Damn I slept through all that?

 

INeedPicsOfSpiderman!: And I was in class when it happened

 

INeedPicsOfSpiderman!: Well, at least there are some witnesses for a great story

 

EmmyAward: I still can't believe that Yoruko managed to break the door down

 

NotTheTalentedOne: and at the speed she did it as well

 

NotTheTalentedOne: and they call me the ultimate boxer

 

INeedPicsOfSpiderman!: Speaking of ultimate boxer

 

INeedPicsOfSpiderman!: I'm surprised that no one got seriously hurt in the whole situation, especially with the former ultimate boxer yeeting Shobai away from Sora

 

NotKaito: y e e t i n g   a w a y   S h o b a i

 

INeedPicsOfSpiderman!: I meant shoving! 

 

INeedPicsOfSpiderman!: God first the little bitch from class 77 steals my phone and changes my contact names

 

INeedPicsOfSpiderman!: Now I find out she changed words on my phone

 

SmokeyTheBear: You mean that Hiyoko girl? The ultimate traditional dancer?

 

INeedPicsOfSpiderman!: Yeah i think that's her

 

NotKaito: Why where you hanging around her? She's a bitch

 

EmmyAward: I once had to work with her on the set of a movie once, and that is totally how I would describe her.

 

INeedPicsOfSpiderman!: I wasn't with her I was with Mahiru

 

NotTheTalentedOne: The Ultimate photographer?

 

NotTheTalentedOne: Makes sense i guese

 

INeedPicsOfSpiderman!: I was asking her if she wanted to help form a newspaper club

 

INeedPicsOfSpiderman!: But then her girlfriend got pissed that she wouldn't be spending enough time with her if she did

 

EmmyAward: So she messed with your phone as revenge?

 

INeedPicsOfSpiderman!: Pretty much

 

INeedPicsOfSpiderman!: Thankfully she didn't delete any of my important stuff on my phone.

 

MindGames: Back to the topic at hand

 

MindGames: Currently Yuri,Shobai,Yoruko,Sora, and Mikado are all meeting with the principal over the incident this morning

 

MindGames: This is not a good way to start our first school year at Hope's Peak Academy

 

MindGames: Although I doubt that consequences like expulsion will be a problem given the light situation.

 

EmmyAward: "Light Situation"

 

EmmyAward: Kokoro this is not a light situation Joruko broke down a door!!!

 

MindGames: Compared to the other things that have happened in this school it is.

 

INeedPicsOfSpiderman!: Now that I think about it. I kinda is tbh

 

INeedPicsOfSpiderman!: I mean there is one guy that destroyed the bathroom while taking a shit

 

EmmyAward: ....

 

EmmyAward: Are you serious?

 

NotTheTalentedOne: It is

 

NotTheTalentedOne: He coaches me from time to time

 

NotTheTalentedOne: Honestly I would be surprised if it wasn't him.

 

 EmmyAwards: I

 

EmmyAwards: I have soo many questions

 

NotTheTalentedOne: He's in class 77 if you're curious

 

NotTheTalentedOne: Although he usually spends most of his time with a girl in his class

 

NotTheTalentedOne: I forgot her name tho

 

NotKaito: Akane Owari The ultimate gymnast, 5'7 usually spends time in the cafeteria or near it or training.

 

INeedPicsOfSpiderman!: Of fucking course you'd know that

 

NotKaito: You jealous? 

 

INeedPicsOfSpiderman!: ALRIGHT I WANT OUT THIS GROUP CHAT NOW!!!!

 

EmmyAward: Although it is creepy you know her height and where she likes to spend her time

 

NotKaito: I usually estimate the height of people

 

NotKaito: I was given the information by the way! I'm not a creep like that lanky guy from that one class!

 

INeedPicsOfSpiderman!: Why did she tell you that? Was she hitting on you?

 

 

NotKaito: No, she just wanted me to tell Hajime that information

 

SmokeyTheBear: Why did she want Hajime to know that

 

NotKaito: She wants to fight him

 

NotKaito: That's like her thing

 

NotKaito: She likes to fight people she thinks are strong

 

NotKaito: Don't worry she won't take your man

 

SmokeyTheBear: Oh

 

SmokeyTheBear: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT HAJIME AND I AREN'T DATING

 

MindGames: Ahem

 

MindGames: BACK to the topic

 

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: Hey guy

 

SmokeyTheBear: Hey Bro!

 

NotKaito: You're alive

 

NotTheTalentedOne: What happened in there?

 

EmmyAwards: and where are the others?

 

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: Ok so idk what happened to the others

 

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: They let me go bc I basically did nothing and was trying to stop Shobai and Sora

 

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: Mr.Kirigiri said that they wouldn't be in too much trouble but something will be done about the group chat.

 

EmmyAwards: So that means no one's going to get expelled?

 

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: No he said that It wasn't a big deal in terms of what other things have happened at Hopes Peak

 

EmmyAwards: Now I'm concerned about what counts as 'big deal'

 

Sora: I've returned from hell

 

EmmyAwards: How was it?

 

Sora: We kept fighting, and Shobai had to be held down by Juzo after Yuki left as we waited to be talked to one by one.

 

Sora: So pretty eventful

 

NotTheTalentedOne: Why'd it take you soo long? You guys were gone for most of the school day?

 

HoEstess: Well there were also people who decided to skip class and wound up waiting with us as well

 

EmmyAwards: Waiting?

 

EmmyAwards: For what? I thought you guys be first since you got dragged to the Mr.Kirigiri's office first before school started at that!

 

HoEstess: We were waiting for that fucking Mikado to show up!

 

SmokeyTheBear: Wait

 

SmokeyTheBear: You mean that fuck wasn't with you?

 

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: No they wanted to hear his side of the story as well

 

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: So we had to wait for him

 

Sora: By the time he showed up the students that skipped class where being seen by the principal

 

Sora: You'd think that I'd be quick right?

 

MoneyOnMyMind: THAT PURPLE FUCK TOO FOREVER IN THERE!!!

 

MindGames: Kokichi Ouma I presume?

 

MoneyOnMyMind: IS THAT THE LITTLE FUCKS NAME?

 

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: Calm the fuck down

 

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: You just got out of the principal's office

 

JustAnotherLuckyStudent: wait at least a few days before you do something to that fucking gremlin

 

Sora: He's right

 

MoneyOnMyMind: Fuck off

 

Sora: You wanna go again bitch?

 

MoneyOnMyMind: What did you call me you glorified paintbrush?

 

INeedPicsOfSpiderman!: g l o r i f i e d  p a i n t b r u s h

 

HoEstess: Ya talkin shit bout my boo?

 

HoleInOne: Careful she broke down a door you know?

 

NotTheTalentedOne: With her bare hands

 

SmokeyTheBear: In record time

 

Mikado: I was witness to it

 

Sora: Look who finally decided to show up

 

_Mikado is typing...._

 

NotKaito: Crist what does he want now

 

HoEstess: Chose your words carefully 

 

_Mikado is typing..._

 

Sora: He's taking a long time

 

Mikado: I just wanted to say that I'm sorry Yoruko, and everyone else. I know I've been a dick to everyone since the beginning of the year, and you all should be rightfully pissed at me. I know that you all probably don't want to accept my apology. I now give you this group chat, you can use it as you like or abandon it. I'll leave you all alone for now one. Goodbye

 

 _Mikado has changed the group chat settings_  

 

_Mikado has revoked his own admin access_

 

_Mikado has left the group chat_

 


	4. Aftermath part 2 Mikado is a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mage: So is this about the tea?
> 
>  
> 
> Wizard: NO THIS IS NOT ABOUT THE FUCKING TEA!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Mage: Nyeh hehe
> 
>  
> 
> Mage: Then what is it about then?
> 
>  
> 
> Wizard: I'M IN A GAY PANIC RIGHT NOW!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Mage: again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames
> 
> Kokoro->Kokoro  
> Emma-->Emma  
> MoonMan-->Yuri Kagarin  
> Sora--->Sora  
> Juzo^2 ---> Hajime Makunouchi  
> Rorschach---> Nikei Yomiuri  
> Melody--->Hibiki Otonokoji  
> Rhyme--->Kanade Otonokoji  
> MajiBoi!--->Mikado  
> 

**September 23 9:30 A.M- Hope's Peak Academy**

 

Kokoro: Has anyone seen or heard from Mikado?

 

Sora: Not since his last text 

 

MoonMan: You saying that likes your concerned about him

 

Sora: One of our classmates has been missing for a couple of days

 

Sora: Sorry If I'm a little on the edge

 

MoonMan: Look all I'm saying is that he is a grown ass man

 

MoonMan: He can take care of himself

 

MoonMan: If he wants to be left alone then so be it

 

MoonMan: I mean it's not like him vanishing for a few days is out of the norm for him 

 

Emma: Even so that last text he sent does concern me a bit

 

 

Juzo^2: I know we've never seen eye to eye but I'm concerned as well

 

Juzo^2: He's our classmate after all Even if he was a dick

 

Rorschach: If you're that concerned about him then why not ask around if anyone's seen em?

 

**12:50**

 

Melody: Anyone have any luck?

 

Sora: No

 

Emma: Nothing 

 

Juzo^2: Nothing yet although I got a few more people to keep an eye out for him

 

Sora: It's like he vanished into thin air...

 

Sora: *poof*

 

Emma: Maybe we've been asking the wrong people

 

Emma: We go to school with the most talented people in the world

 

Emma: There must be someone who's able to find him

 

Kokoro: Emma my Dear you are a genius

 

  **September 23 12:00 A.M -????**

 

 RainBoi!: Good Morning! ╰( ･ ᗜ ･ )╯

 

MagiBoi!: You do realize it's the night where I'm at right?

 

RainBoi!: ╰(◉-◉)╯

 

RainBoi!: Did i wake you?

 

MagiBoi!: No I usually stay up late

 

RainBoi!: Don't you have to go to class tomorrow?

 

MagiBoi!: No 

 

MagiBoi!: As long as I'm working on my talent and do good on midterms I can skip class

 

MagiBoi!: You're supposed to be going to this school how do you now know that?

 

RainBoi!: But you need to go to class to learn stuff! ↷( ó╻ò)

 

MagiBoi!: You say that

 

MagiBoi!: But who's the one who's been away from school since the start of the year?

 

MagiBoi!: Hypocrite! ╭〻◕`w´◕〻╮

 

RainBoi!: You say that as if I don't want to go to class

 

RainBoi!: I do you don't (￣´-`￣)

 

MagiBoi!: Well you don't have everyone in class hate you

 

RainBoi!: They don't hate you!

 

RainBoi!: ok you may have been kind of a dick(-、-)

 

RainBoi!: But if you start being a decent human being maybe they'll like you! ( 0 u 0 )

 

MagiBoi!: Easy for you 

 

MagiBoi!: You're like a cute little animal

 

RainBoi!: 'little'

 

RainBoi!: I'm like a head taller than you!

 

MagiBoi!: True -3-

 

MagiBoi!: As I was saying you are a nice person and attract people 

 

MagiBoi!: I do the opposite

 

RainBoi!: Then how come I was attracted to you then?

 

MagiBoi!: ...

 

RainBoi!:  exactly 

 

RainBoi!: oh shit i have to go now

 

RainBoi!: I lost track of time

 

RainBoi!: Goodnight!

 

MagiBoi!: Bye

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Wizard---->Mage

 

Wizard: Hey you up?

 

Mage: yeah nyeh

 

Mage: Is this about you hiding from your friends?

 

Wizard: No

 

Wizard: wait friends?

 

Mage: Yeah some of your classmates have been asking around for you

 

Mage: They seemed concerned 

 

Wizard: did you tell them where I was?

 

Mage: No I would never break a promise between two powerful magical beings

 

Wizard: oh

 

Mage: So is this about the tea?

 

Wizard: NO THIS IS NOT ABOUT THE FUCKING TEA!!!!

 

Mage: Nyeh hehe

 

Mage: Then what is it about then?

 

Wizard: I'M IN A GAY PANIC RIGHT NOW!!!!

 

Mage: again?

 

Wizard: I THINK I'M FALLING FOR A GUY I JUST MET AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO

 

Mage: Nyeh!

 

Mage: When did this happen? You haven't had any human interaction?

 

Wizard: Ok remember when I told you I teleported away to not get killed by Yoruko?

 

Mage: nyeh

 

Mage: *yes

 

Wizard: Well I sort of had a breakdown 

 

Wizard: Ya know when you can't process something so you just laugh like a dude on crack

 

Mage: idk how you know what but go on

 

Wizard: Well

 

Wizard: I sort of had that happen to me after I teleported 

 

Wizard: So there I have just escaped death, and feeling like my soul has become one with the void

 

Mage: Mood

 

Wizard: And then suddenly this guy with terrible fashion sense is comforting me

 

Wizard: At this point, I realized I was probably having a mental breakdown or something like that after my near-death experience

 

Mage: Is that the reason you took soo long to get to Mr.Kirigiri's office?

 

Wizard: Pretty much

 

Wizard: Wait how did you know that?

 

Mage: I got caught trying to skip class with Tenko, and Angie

 

Wizard: Oh

 

Wizard: So anyway that's what happened

 

Mage: What a wild ride

 

Mage: Seems like he tolerates you

 

Wizard: ( •̀ω•́ )σ

 

Mage: I say just go for it

 

Mage: I mean Tenko just went for it and look how we ended up

 

Wizard:....

 

Wizard: Maybe I will

 

Mage: Also hows the tea situation?

 

Wizard: WILL YOU PLEASE FORGET ABOUT THE FUCKING TEA TUB!!!!!!

 

Wizard:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

Mage: How long do you plan on hiding out anyway?

 

Wizard: I might go to class tomorrow but idk

 

Wizard: Depends on how things are when I wake up

 

Mage: Hows the tub? Did it stain?

 

Wizard: No it didn't stain....

 

Wizard: although my towels did ɾ⚈▿⚈ɹ

 

Mage: Damn that sucks

 

Mage: Well I have to sleep now

 

Mage: Good luck with facing your classmates tomorrow d=(´▽｀)=b

 

Mage: Goodnight

 

Wizard: Night  (￣▽￣)ノ

 

**September 24 7:40 A.M**

 

Emma: KOKORO I JUST SAW MIKADO

 

Emma: HE'S LOCKED HIMSELF IN HIS ROOM

 

Kokoro: Are you sure?

 

Kokoro: Whatever you do don't break down the door or approach him

 

Kokoro: He might get frightened easily 

 

Rhyme: You acting as if he's a wild animal

 

Rhyme: well he kind is at this point

 

Rorschach: So he's been cooped up in his room all this time?

 

Rorschach: Kinda anticlimactic

 

MoonMan: yeah

 

Juzo^2: How did we not notice?

 

Sora: Has he even come out of his room to eat?  

 

Melody: Did he see you?

 

Emma: YEAH HE WAS JUST WALKING OUT OF HIS ROOM AND THEN RETREATED ONCE HE SAW ME

 

Rhyme: He fled because he saw your face

 

Kokoro: Watch your mouth

 

Rhyme: Or else what? You gonna analyze me to death?

 

Sora: Girls we can we focus on the bigger problem here?

 

Juzo^2: Should we leave food out for him? I mean we don't know if he's eaten at all

 

Emma: I'll go to the kitchen and get him something before I leave

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Wizard ------> Mage

 

Wizard: MISSION ABORTED MISSION ABORTED

 

Mage: What happened?

 

Wizard: EMMA SAW ME AND I PANICKED AND I'M NOW HIDDEN IN MY BATHTUB WITH MY BRACKETS

 

Mage: Brackets?

 

Wizard: *BRCEKTS

 

Wizard: BRAKLETS

 

Wizard: *BLANKETS

 

Wizard: FINALLY

 

Mage: Nyeh?

 

Mage: Why the bathtub?

 

Wizard: IT STILL SMELLS LIKE TEA AND THAT COMFORTS ME

 

Mage: You know you can't hide from them forever

 

Wizard: I know but I can't help it

 

Wizard: Things are too awkward now (;-;)

 

Mage: nyeh hold your head up high (•̀o•́)ง

 

Mage: You are a powerful wizard

 

Mage: You can overcome a small thing like this!

 

Mage: I believe in you! (•̀o•́)ง

 

Wizard: (´°ω°`)

 

Wizard: Himko you are a good friend :)

 

Mage: You want me to bring you tea?

 

Wizard: (❁´ω`❁) Yes please


	5. Mikado Returns Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FuckOff!: Dafuk is wrong with you?
> 
>  
> 
> LuckyPenny: I
> 
>  
> 
> LuckyPenny: I got carried away
> 
>  
> 
> LcukPenny:...
> 
>  
> 
> LcukyPenny: I need to spend less time with Chiaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro->Kokoro  
> Emma-->Emma  
> MoonMan-->Yuri Kagarin  
> Sora--->Sora  
> DrinksOnMe--->Yoruko  
> LuckyPenny-->Yuki Maeda  
> FuckOff---> Shobai  
> RightEyeOfLight---> Setsuka  
> Juzo^2 ---> Hajime  
> Rorschach---> Nikei  
> Melody--->Hibiki  
> Rhyme--->Kanade  
> Lil'Angie: Iroha  
> SkidaddleSkidoodle--->Mikado  
> Amazon--->Tenko

Amazon--->HIMIKO!!!<3

 

Amazon: HIMIKO ARE YOU WITH THAT DEGENERATE MALE AGAIN?

 

HIMIKO!!!<3: Yeah 

 

HIMIKO!!!<3: I brought him some tea

 

HIMIKO!!!<3: He was upset

 

Amazon: WHY WERE YOU BRINGING HIM TEA?!?! YOU NEVER BRING ME TEA!!!!

 

HIMIKO!!!<3: I just told you

 

HIMIKO!!!<3:

 

Amazon: HE DADDED

 

Amazon: HE'S MORE OF A DEGENERATE THAN I THOUGHT!!!!!!!

 

Amazon: HE'S THE DEGENERATE GOD OF ALL DEGENERATE MALES!!!

 

HIMIKO!!!<3: Don't disrespect a powerful wizard like that

 

HIMIKO!!!<3:...

 

HIMIKO!!!<3: Nevermind he kinda agrees with your statement

 

Amazon: Ha! See at least this degenerate male is self-aware!

 

HIMIKO!!!<3: I actually think he enjoys the title

 

Amazon: THAT WAS NOT MY INTENTION

 

HIMIKO!!!<3:Nyeh!

 

Amazon: Oh I also have the homework they assigned from class today! 

 

Amazon: Do you want to do it together?

 

HIMIKO!!!<3: Nyeh as long as you don't distract me

 

Amazon: Aw you know you like it when I give you attention ;)

 

HIMIKO!!!<3 NYEH!!! (0////0)

 

\---------------------------------------

 

**September 26 9:30 A.M**

 

_Mikado has added himself to the group chat_

 

_Mikado has changed his name to SkidaddleSkidoodle_

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Yo

 

Rhyme: You're still alive?!?!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: How dare you limit me to your mortal status ୧(๑•̀ᗝ•́)૭

 

Sora: Where you hold up in your room the past couple of days?

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Yep! o(^◇^)o

 

Juzo^2: Did you even eat at all during that time?

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Yeah I used magic to make some food (0 u 0 )

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: And I had people to bring me stuff ₍₍ (ง Ŏ౪Ŏ)ว ⁾⁾

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Aside from that food yall left out that's what I ate (ﾍﾟ◇ﾟ)」

 

 Emma: What other people?

 

Emma: No one ever visited you aside from that tiny magic girl

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: exsqueeze me? =͟͟͞͞( •̀д•́)))

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Bitch she a Mage! （○｀Ｏ´○）

 

Emma: Eh

 

Emma: Sorry I offended you

 

Emma: but what is the difference if she is a Mage

 

Rhyme: Oh my god Emma you can't just ask people why there a mage!

 

 SkidaddleSkidoodle: I love a good Mean Girls reference in the Morning :)

 

Melody: You've seen Mean Girls?

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Is that a shock? (・・。)ゞ

 

Rorschach: Back to the topic at hand who the fuck came to give you food aside from us?

 

Rorschach: I mean no one out of the ordinary came to our dorm?

 

Rorschach: and you don't have any friends that we saw come in

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Bitch (;｀O´)o

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: I got friends!!!!(๑･`▱´･๑)

 

Rorschach: Name 3

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Himiko Yumeno 

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: My BMFF

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Kokichi Ouma

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: My khaotic kin

 

Emma: k h a o t i c

 

Sora: I'm not surprised your friends with those two

 

DrinksOnMe: Especially that little purple fuck!

 

RightEyeOfLight: BMFF?

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Best Magic Freind Forever

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Aslo Bayonetta ref?

 

RightEyeOfLight: FINALLY SOMEONE GETS IT!!!!

 

LuckyPenny: Hey! I got it too!

 

RightEyeOfLight: You don't count

 

RightEyeOfLight: You hang out with the Ultimate Gamer! That's cheating!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: You hang out with Chiaki?

 

Sora: Back to the original question

 

Sora: Who the fuck brought you food

 

Sora: I'm invested now

 

MoonMan: Why?

 

Sora: If someone got in unnoticed by everyone

 

Sora: I wanna know who

 

MoonMan: Wouldn't it have been Himiko or Kokichi

 

MoonMan: Either one of them could've gone without anyone paying attention

 

MoonMan: Himiko could've used her magic and Kokichi is well Kokichi

 

LuckyPenny: SORE WA CHIGAU YO!

 

Sora:....

 

MoonMan:...

 

RightEyeOfLight:....

 

Melody:....

 

Rhyme:...

 

Juzo^2: ....

 

DrinksOnMe: ...

 

Emma: ...

 

Rorschach:...

 

FuckOff!: Dafuk is wrong with you?

 

LuckyPenny: I

 

LuckyPenny: I got carried away

 

LuckyPenny:...

 

LuckyPenny: I need to spend less time with Chiaki

 

LuckyPenny: Anyway...

 

LuckyPenny: There's no way it could have been Kokichi

 

LuckyPenny: Cause he's been in the infirmary wing for the past week

 

Rhyme: Where the receipts? 

 

Rhyme: Why was he there in the first place?

 

LuckyPenny: idk I didn't ask

 

LuckyPenny: But I overheard it was from a prank that he was preparing and he fucked up at some point and ended up there.

 

Sora: Why did you know he was in the infirmary?

 

LuckyPenny: I went there

 

DrinksOnMe: Why?

 

LuckyPenny: It's none of your business!

 

Rhyme: $10 says it was for herpes

 

Melody: siS WTF!?!!

 

DrinksOnMe: $20 it was for condoms

 

Sora: Honey

 

Sora: I love you but 

 

Sora: Stop

 

DrinksOnMe: Sorry but I know bets I can win

 

Lil'Angie: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN yORUKO!?!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: I'm so glad I decided to rejoin this group chat (•̀o•́)ง

 

Rorschach: WHY DO WE ALWAYS GO OFFTOPIC?!!?

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Oh if you want to know who gave me food it was the ultimate actor

 

Rorschach: WE ALREADY KNOW EMMA LEFT YOU FOOD OUT WE MEAN THE OTEHR PEOPLE!!!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: That's why the ultimate actor

 

Kokoro: Wait

 

Kokoro: Do you mean the other ultimate actor Naohiko Hayata?

 

Rhyme: A.K.A The narcissistic brustle sprout

 

Rorschach: T h e  n a r c i s s i s t i c  b r u s t l e  s p r o u t

 

Rorschach: Mind if I use it as a headline?

 

Emma: Hey! That's my friend your talking about

 

Emma: But I can't disagree

 

Sora: Makes sense he was here working on his talent with Emma

 

Sora: But why would he bring you food?

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Easy I blackmailed him! ٩(ര̀ᴗര́)

 

Sora: i'M SORRY WHAT?!!?


	6. Mikado Returns Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on SDRA2 Chatfic of Hell!  
> SkidaddleSkidoodle: Easy I blackmailed him! ٩(ര̀ᴗര́)
> 
>  
> 
> Sora: i'M SORRY WHAT?!!?
> 
>  
> 
> ~Now~
> 
> MoonMan: HOLY SHIT DOES HE EVEN HAVE A GAG REFLEX?!!?!
> 
>  
> 
> SkidaddleSkidoodle: I asked and he didn't answer
> 
>  
> 
> SkidaddleSkidoodle: Therefore it's a yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro->Kokoro  
> Emma-->Emma  
> MoonMan-->Yuri Kagarin  
> Sora--->Sora  
> DrinksOnMe--->Yoruko  
> LuckyPenny-->Yuki Maeda  
> FuckOff---> Shobai  
> RightEyeOfLight---> Setsuka  
> Juzo^2 ---> Hajime  
> SmokeyTheBear-->Shinji  
> Rorschach---> Nikei  
> Melody--->Hibiki  
> Rhyme--->Kanade  
> Lil'Angie: Iroha  
> SkidaddleSkidoodle--->Mikado  
> 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Easy I blackmailed him! ٩(ര̀ᴗര́)

 

Sora: i'M SORRY WHAT?!!?

 

MoonMan:Yooooooooooo

 

Emma: THAT IS MY FREINDS AND TALENT BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU BLACKIMGN HIM FOR?!?!

 

Rorschach: SPILL THE TEEEEEEAAAA!

 

Melody: SPILL THE TEA!!!!

 

Rhyme: What is his shame?

 

Juzo^2: IS THAT EVEN LEGAL?!!?!?

 

SmokeyTheBear: WHAT DID I JUST WALK INTO?!?!

 

LuckyPenny: RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN BRO!!!!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Bitch this TEA ain't bout YOU > ^ <

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: It bout that narcissistic brustle sprout! ✧٩(>⌄<๑)

 

SmokeyTheBear: Who?

 

Kokoro: The other ultimate actor

 

Kokoro: Remember the guy that set his room on fire because he had too many lights on his vanity mirror?

 

SmokeyTheBear: Oh him

 

SmokeyTheBear: Why are we talking about him?

 

SmokeyTheBear: Also who is @SkidaddleSkidoodle?

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: It's me Mikado I have returned to this earthly plane (((ೕ( ･ㅂ･)و )))

 

SmokeyTheBear: Oh shit! Welcome back!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Finally someone says that! ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و

 

SmokeyTheBear: Wait

 

SmokeyTheBear: WHY ARE YOU BLACKMAILING SOMEONE?!?!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: I was too awkward ＼（〇_ｏ）／

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: to go out to eat ＼(;´□｀)/

 

SmokeyTheBear: SO YOU BLACKMAILED SOMEONE TO BRING YOU FOOD?!!?

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Basically ┐(‘～`；)┌

 

Rhyme: That genius

 

Juzo^2: THAT'S ILLEGAL!

 

Rorschach: WHAT👏IS👏THE👏BLACKMAIL👏

 

Rorschach: GIVE👏US👏THE👏TEA👏

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Ok

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: So

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Storytime!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: So remember when I was a shut-in for the past few days. Well, I did go out of my room but only in the night, at least for the first day. So i snuck out through my balcony window and went to Burgerking! There I was minding my own business eatin my food, when I see this:

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: _**Video.mp4**_

 

Melody: HOLY SHIT HOW THE FUCK CAN SOMEONE EAT THAT MUCH?!!? AND THAT FAST?!!?

 

Rhyme: I ask that myself every time during our childhood

 

Melody: >:( Fuck you!

 

MoonMan: HOLY SHIT DOES HE EVEN HAVE A GAG REFLEX?!!?!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: I asked and he didn't answer

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Therefore it's a yes

 

Emma: I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!!!!!!

 

Rhyme: Then sit

 

Emma:  I DON'T BELIEVE THIS ONE BIT!!!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Fine

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: You made me use drastic measures Emma

 

Melody: Oh shit he didn't use emojis he's serious

 

_SkidaddleSkidoodle has added Naohiko Hayata to the group chat!_

 

Naohiko Hayata: wtf?

 

_Naohiko Hayata had left the group chat_

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Not so fast bitch

 

_SkidaddleSkidoodle has added Naohiko Hayata to the group chat!_

 

_SkidaddleSkidoodle has locked Naohiko Hayata in the group chat!_

 

 _Rhyme has changed  Naohiko Hayata 's name to_ _NarcissisticBrusselSprouts_

 

NarcissisticBrusselSprouts: wut

 

Rhyme: Inside joke 

 

NarcissisticBrusselSprouts: Oh

 

NarcissisticBrusselSprouts: Why am i here?

 

Rhyme: Scroll up

 

NarcissisticBrusselSprouts: k

 

Emma: THAT CAN'T BE YOU IN THIS CAN IT?!?!

 

NarcissisticBrusselSprouts: Emma chill

 

NarcissisticBrusselSprouts: I haven't even scrolled up yet

 

NarcissisticBrusselSprouts:....

 

NarcissisticBrusselSprouts: YOU MAGICAL FUCK I THOGUTH YOU SAID YOU'D DELETE THAT IF I BROGUHT YOU FOOOD WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK YOU LYING WHORE ASS PIECE OF SHIT I HOPE YOU GET A SKIN EATING DESIESE AND SUFFER FOR YEARS AS IT SLOWLY EATS YOU AWAY GOD MY CARRIER IS OVER!!!!!!

 

Rhyme: Damn he's so upset he got spelling errors

 

Juzo^2: THIS IS FUCKING REAL!!?!?

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Oi i got peer pressure! I'm sorry ;-;

 

NarcissisticBrusselSprouts: NO YOUR FUCKING NOTTT

 

Rorschach: HOLY SHIT THIS IS GOLD

 

Melody: R.I.P NarcissisticBrusselSprouts's acting carrier

 

Rhyme: F

 

Rorschach: F

 

Rhyme: F

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: ; n ; F

 

LuckyPenny: F

 

RightEyeOfLight: F

 

DrinksOnMe: F

 

Juzo^2: F

 

SmokeyTheBear: F

 

Sora: F

 

MoonMan: Why is his career dead?

 

MoonMan: I mean everyone goes on a wild food binge every once in a while.

 

Sora: True

 

Sora: I retract my F

 

Sora: Binge eating isn't carrer ending that much

 

Rhyme: Now a sex tape

 

Melody: SIS WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!

 

LuckyPenny: Don't people get famous off of sex tape now?

 

DrinksOnMe: I mean..

 

DrinksOnMe: You're not wrong

 

Emma: DON'T WORRY NONE OF US IN THE GROUP CHAT WILL REVEAL WHAT WAS IN THE VIDEO!

 

Rorschach: Are you serious?

 

Emma: NIKEI I WILL FUCKING BREAK DOWN YOUR DOOR AND BASH YOUR SKULL IN WITH A METAL TRASHCAN IF YOU PUBLISH THIS STORY

 

Rorschach: Ok i wont

 

Emma: NOW THE REST OF YOU 

 

DrinksOnMe: I promise

 

Melody: Promise

 

Rhyme: Promise

 

LuckyPenny: Promise

 

MoonMan: Promise i guess even thought i wouldn't have told anyone

 

Juzo^2: Your secret is safe with me although you shouldn't eat that many carbs in one sitting

 

Emma: NOT THE TIME HAJIME

 

Juzo^2: Sorry

 

SmokeyTheBear: I swear on my life

 

RightEyeOfLight: I swear on my devil eye

 

Kokoro: I promise to not tell anyone

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: I promise not to share

 

Emma: YOU ALREADY FAILED AT THAT

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: please don't kick my door down i just got it replaced! (; A ;)

 

Sora: I promise as well

 

Sora: So that makes everyone so your secret is safe

 

FuckOff: Speak for yourself I'm not promising shit

 

Rhyme: OH SHIT

 

Melody: Your gonna hold this information hostage are you?

 

FuckOff: Basically

 

Sora: How much do you want?

 

DrinksOnMe: Sora! Don't make negotiations with criminals

 

RightEyeOfLight: I mean what other choice do we have?

 

Emma: How much do you want?

 

FuckOff: 1 Mil.

 

Sora: BITCH WHAT THE FUCK!?!?

 

DrinksOnMe: WHO HAS THAT TYPE OF MONEY

 

LuckyPenny: *cough* TogamiBitch*cough*

 

FuckOff: You have 1 hour

 

_FuckOff has left the_ _group chat_

 

\-----------------------------------

 

LuckyPenny------>FuckOff

 

LuckyPenny: Are you serious about the cash

 

FuckOff: What do you think stupid

 

LuckyPenny: If your willing to be flexible

 

LuckPenny: I could give you something equivalent to it

 

\------------------------------>

 

_FuckOff  has entered the group chat_

 

FuckOff: I won't publish it

 

Sora: Did you find kindness in your cold dead useless heart?

 

FuckOff: No Yuki just become my personal slave :)

 

_FuckOff has left the group chat_

 

Sora: esCUSE ME WHAT?!!?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! Another cliffhanger!


	7. Yuki's Week of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT NOISE!?!?!
> 
>  
> 
> DrinksOnMe: @FuckOff did you kill Yuki?
> 
>  
> 
> Sora: DON'T SAYS STUFF LIKE THAT
> 
>  
> 
> SkidaddleSkidoodle: It's the ultimate ghost
> 
>  
> 
> SkidaddleSkidoodle: Be nice yall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro->Kokoro  
> Emma-->Emma  
> MoonMan-->Yuri Kagarin  
> Sora--->Sora  
> DrinksOnMe--->Yoruko  
> LuckyPenny-->Yuki Maeda  
> FuckOff---> Shobai  
> RightEyeOfLight---> Setsuka  
> Juzo^2 ---> Hajime  
> SmokeyTheBear-->Shinji  
> Rorschach---> Nikei  
> Melody--->Hibiki  
> Rhyme--->Kanade  
> Lil'Angie: Iroha  
> SkidaddleSkidoodle--->Mikado  
> 

Sora----->Yuki

 

Sora: Why'd you do it?

 

Yuki: Honestly I was surprised when he accepted the offer 

 

Yuki: So now imma just go with it

 

Sora: BUT WHY?!?!!

 

Yuki: Eh I've been bored recently :/

 

Sora: SO YOU DECIDED TO SELL YOUR LIFE AWAY!?!?

 

Yuki: Only for like a week

 

Sora: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

 

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

**September 27 6:00 A.M**

 

_FuckOff has entered the group chat_

 

FuckOff: 

 

Sora: WTF!?!?!?

 

Rhyme: Why does Yuki looks so done with this?

 

LuckyPenny: I am.

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: I knew this would happen〝〇〟⊂(｀･Δ･´)⊃〝〇〟

 

Sora: WHAT HAPPEN?

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: All I can say for now is

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Good luck (•̀o•́)ง

 

Sora: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT STOP BEING CRYPTIC MY FRIEND MIGHT DIE!!!!!!!

 

NarcissisticBrustleSprout: I think I might know who did this

 

NarcissisticBrustleSprout: I just need to confirm it

 

Sora: WHO BITCH ?!?!?!

 

Sora: WHO?!?!?!

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

**September 28 1:00 A.M**

 

MagiBoi!: So that's what happened (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

 

RainBoi!: So you started this?

 

MagiBoi!: (U      w       u)

 

RainBoi!: Wow you more chaotic that a thought ( 0 _ 0 )

 

MagiBoi!: Is that a compliment..? (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 

MagiBoi: You're making me blush (⁄ ⁄^⁄ᗨ⁄^⁄ ⁄)

 

MagiBoi: BTW when you're coming back? ) (?・・)σ

 

MagiBoi: I miss u (;꒳;)

 

RainBoi!: We talk every day!

 

MagiBoi: ¯\\_〳 •̀ o •́ 〵_/¯

 

RainBoi!: I might be back by like next week-ish  o(^▽^)o

 

MagiBoi: Nice

 

MagiBoi: So like 

 

MagiBoi: Do you want to hang out? Like just the two of us?

 

RainBoi!: I'd love to! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

 

\------------------------------------------------------>

 

 

 

Sora: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT NOISE!?!?!

 

DrinksOnMe: @FuckOff did you kill Yuki?

 

Sora: DON'T SAYS STUFF LIKE THAT

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: It's the ultimate ghost

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Be nice yall

 

\-------------------------------------------->

 

**September 28 5:30 A.M**

 

Rhyme: Wherever the fuck is pacing around

 

Rhyme: stop before I make your head go pop

 

LuckyPenny: Yoooooooo sweat rhme

 

Rhyme: You ok? or have you suffered blood loss from Shobai?

 

LuckyPenny: Nooo ji jjust haven't slept

 

Rhyme: Wow your like this after 1 day?

 

LuckyPenny: No haven't slep in a few days i have sleeping problem

 

Melody: Is that why you sent to the infirmary? 

 

LuckyPenny: 0ne of them

 

Rhyme: Yep he's going to die

 

\---------------------------------------->

 

**September 29 3:30 P.M**

 

NarcissisticBrustleSprout: Ok

 

NarcissisticBrustleSprout: So I haven't been able to get confirmation

 

NarcissisticBrustleSprout: But it seems really likely it was my friend Shu

 

MoonMan: I had a hunch it was your boyfriend

 

NarcissisticBrustleSprout: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW I WAS DATING HIM!?!!?

 

MoonMan: Well for one you just confirmed it

 

NarcissisticBrustleSprout: SHIT

 

Rhyme: Wow you suck at keeping secrets about yourself

 

Rhyme: No wonder your careers downhill

 

NarcissisticBrustleSprout: IT IS NOT IT'S JUST TAKING A BREAK

 

MoonMan: Also I sort of connected the dots by what he told me

 

Melody: How the fuck do you know him?

 

MoonMan: I don't personally but he's friends with the girlfriend of my friend Kaito and sometimes comes to train with us

 

LuckyPenny: You know Kaito memeota?

 

RightEyeOfLight: K a i t o  m e m e o ta

 

LuckyPenny: Shush you s[pittle

 

NarcissisticBrustleSprout: uh is you friend ok?

 

Rhyme: Yeah he just sold a week of his life away to a hobo looking dick and is sleep-deprived because of the work he's doing

 

NarcissisticBrustleSprout: Oh....

 

Melody: Also what did you mean when you said you weren't able to confirm?

 

NarcissisticBrustleSprout: Yeah I kinda couldn't find him, and he won't answer his phone so...

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: So what your saying is that the ultimate bounty hunter is on the loose hunting Shobai and by extent Yuki?

 

Sora: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: this cannot end well

 

 

\--------------------------------------------->

 

**September 30 5:00 P.M**

 

 Sora: Ok has anyone scene Yuki or Shobai for that matter

 

DrinksOnMe: No I haven't seen them all-day

 

Kokoro: We better not have another missings person case on our hands

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Offended > n <

 

Emma: Good.

 

Emma: Has anyone checked the infirmary?

 

Sora: On my way now

 

lil'Angie: Oh I know where he is

 

Sora: WHERE?!?!

 

Lil'Angie: I think he's in Tsumugi's talent lab

 

Emma: Why is he there?

 

Lil'Angie: Well from what I heard from Angie

 

Lil'Angie: Shobai owes Tsumugi a favor

 

Lil'Angie: For what idk I don't have enough cult level clearance to know yet

 

Emma: Cult level clearance? Iroha are you ok?

 

Kokoro: Angie is a cultist. Iroha be careful

 

Rhyme: IF she tries anything I'll set her talent lab on FIRE

 

Lil'Angie: Noooooooo that's also MY talent lab!

 

Rhyme: Don't you have one? The one you made using the spare room in the door?

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: What spare room?

 

Lil'Angie: The one all the way at the end of the hallway

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: You do realize that the room wasn't a spare room

 

Lil'Angie: what you mean?

 

DrinksOnMe: I hate to admit it but he's right

 

DrinksOnMe: There are 16 desks in class

 

DrinksOnMe: and 16 rooms for each of us

 

Kokoro: Yes as of right now there is someone who hasn't moved into the dorms

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: yoU STUPPID LITTLE BITCH

 

  _SkidaddleSkidoodle was kicked from the group chat by the administration due to foul language_

 

Rhyme: Well I didn't see that coming


	8. Snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MoonMan: Honestly you looked pretty hot with blonde hair
> 
>  
> 
> Sora: ...
> 
>  
> 
> MoonMan: ...
> 
>  
> 
> MoonMan: Fuck bitches get money
> 
>  
> 
> MoonMan has been kicked by the administration due to foul langue
> 
>  
> 
> LuckyPennt: He chose his final words very carefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro->Kokoro  
> Emma-->Emma  
> MoonMan-->Yuri Kagarin  
> Sora--->Sora  
> DrinksOnMe--->Yoruko  
> LuckyPenny-->Yuki Maeda  
> FuckOff---> Shobai  
> RightEyeOfLight---> Setsuka  
> Juzo^2 ---> Hajime  
> SmokeyTheBear-->Shinji  
> Rorschach---> Nikei  
> Melody--->Hibiki  
> Rhyme--->Kanade  
> Lil'Angie: Iroha  
> SkidaddleSkidoodle--->Mikado  
> 

TsuTsu------->ShoSho

 

TsuTsu: You do know you're still not off the hook right?

 

ShoSho: You do know you're still a bitch right?

 

TsuTsu: Same to you

 

ShoSho: When the fuck are you gonna let it go?

 

TsuTsu: When are _you_ gonna let 'it' go?

 

TsuTsu: hmmm?

 

ShoSho: ...

 

TsuTsu: Or should I say when are you gonna admit 'it'?

 

ShoSho: Fuck you

 

TsuTsu: hehe

 

TsuTsu: Did you enjoy the photoshoot? ( ๑ `w`)σ» 

 

ShoSho: Why would I?

 

ShoSho: Also am I still that stupid name on your phone?

 

TsuTsu: You don't have to lie to me!

 

TsuTsu: And the name isn't stupid!

 

TsuTsu: And you can't live in denial forever~

 

TsuTsu: Once you accept it your life will be soo much better!~

 

ShoSho: You would say that after all your dating that perverted barbie doll

 

TsuTsu: Yes but she's my perverted barbie doll~

 

ShoSho: Ew

 

TsuTsu: Anyway I really didn't think you'd be into bunny girl cosplayers as much as you like fox girls cosplayers

 

ShoSho: Goodbye

 

\--------------------------------

 

**September 30 7:30 A.M**

 

LuckyPenny: ok so I am officially free now

 

Sora: Really? I thought you said it would last a week

 

LuckyPenny: So did I but Shobai said he didn't want to see my disgusting face ever again

 

LuckyPenny: it kinda hurt @ sora where are you? I need a hug

 

Sora: I'm downstair cuddling with my Bae

 

LuckPenny: k omw to cockblock you

 

_Luckpenny has been kicked by the administration due to foul langue_

 

Melody: WTF?

 

_Melody has been kicked by the administration due to foul langue_

 

Rhyme: NOOOOOOOO BIG SIS!!!!!!!!

 

_Rhyme has tried to add Melody to the group chat but Melody has been permanently kicked for the time being_

 

SmokeyTheBear: R.I.P BRO!

 

_SmokeyTheBear has been kicked by the administration due to foul langue_

 

Juzo^2: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Emma: Did they really ban any reference to death?

 

_Emma has been kicked by the administration due to foul language_

 

Kokoro: It seems like it

 

MoonMan: Oh wow

 

Rorschach: Heck

 

Lil'Angie: Well that works

 

Rhyme: On thin fucking ice tho

 

_Rhyme has been kicked by the administration due to foul language_

 

FuckOff: Damn bitches got snapped

 

_FuckOff  has been permanently banned due to foul langue and offensive username._

 

_\----------------------------------------------------------_

 

 RainBoi!---------->MagiBoi!

 

RainBoi!: Hey!

 

RainBoi!: Look outside

 

MagiBoi: Why ╭( ･ㅂ･)و

 

RainBoi!: :)

 

\----------------------------------

 

Juzo^2: What was that noise...?

 

Kokoro: Mikado 

 

Kokoro: There is only one person able to create such a demonic noise in the morning

 

Kokoro: The more important question is what made him scream

 

Lil'Angie: That verrry ominous and I don't like it ;-;

 

RightEyeOfLight: Hopefully we won't un-alive!

 

MoonMan: Un-alive?

 

RightEyeOfLight: Have to get against the censors somehow

 

Sora: Did anyone else just see a flailing wizard just run out of the dorm?

 

LuckyPenny: Is that what that was?

 

Rorschach: HOL UP

 

Rorschach: I thought you got kicked?

 

LuckyPenny: Chihiro hacked me back in :p

 

Sora: Noice

 

Rorschach: Brb gonna fallow the flailing garbage

 

Sora: Mikado....?

 

LuckyPenny: Probably

 

Rorschach: I need blackmail

 

MoonMan: This is about him putting hair dye in your shampoo right?

 

Sora: It SO is

 

MoonMan: Honestly you looked pretty hot with blonde hair

 

Sora: ...

 

MoonMan: ...

 

MoonMan: Fuck bitches get money

 

_MoonMan has been kicked by the administration due to foul langue_

 

LuckyPennt: He chose his final words very carefully

 

Lil'Angie: I'm not sure if this is the right time to say this but

 

Lil'Angie: Setsuka can you open the window to the second floor

 

Lil'Angie: The one at the end of the hall where the unoccupied room is

 

RightEyeOfLight: Sure but why...?

 

Lil'Angie: I got stuck outside on the roof and I can't get back in ;-;

 

Lil'Angie: So now I'm on a ledge and it's really high and kinda windy up can you help..?

 

Sora: IROHA WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!?!!?

 

_Sora has been kicked by the administration due to foul langue_

 

LuckyPenny: Language

 

Kokoro: I'll get Shinji 

 

\----------------------------

 

Kokoro------->Shinji 

 

Kokoro: Where are you? Iroha has locked herself out on the dorm's roof and is now on the windowsill

 

Kokoro: Hello?

 

Kokoro: Shinji?

 

Kokoro:

 

Shinji: This is Hajime 

 

Shinji : Shinji is currently away from his phone at the moment what do you want?

 

Kokoro: Scroll up

 

\----------------------------------------

 

LuckyPenny: Iroha how you holding up?

 

Lil'Angie: It's starting to get really windy >-<

 

LuckyPenny: @Kokoro did you get Shinji?

 

Kokoro: I believe he and Hajime are on their way

 

Lil'Angie: It is a really nice view at least

 

Kokoro: Why'd you get on the roof in the first place?

 

Lil'Angie: I wanted to paint how the sky looked from the roof and I got stuck up here ;-;

 

Lil'Angie: On a side note I saw Mikado walk away with someone

 

LuckyPenny: Really?

 

Lil'Angie: Yeah idk who but it was someone in a black coat

 

Kokoro: Ominous

 

Lil'Angie: It had a rainbow on it! :D

 

LuckPenny: no longer ominous

 

Kokoro: Did you catch which way they went by any chance?

 

Lil'Angie: Yeah they went outside the school grounds. I can barely see them without getting on my tiptoes

 

LuckyPenny: Ok don't do that you will fall

 

Lil'Angie: I know >:(

 

LuckPenny: Do you?

 

Kokoro: Did you see Nikei trailing them?

 

Lil'Angie: Yeah he's trailing behind them but they both don't seem to notice him

 

Lil'Angie: They seemed really focused on each other

 

LuckPenny: Mikado getting  that **DICK**

 

_LuckyPenny has been kicked by the administration due to foul language_

 

LuckyPenny: Ops forgotten about not swearing

 

Kokoro: How are you still here?

 

LuckyPenny: Chihiro made it so that when I was removed I would be added back in without a message being made :)

 

Lil'Angie: Lucky ;n;

 

LuckyPenny: Well it is my talent

 

Lil'Angie: Oh! I think I see Shinji and Hajime :O

 

Lil'Angie: I'm saved! :D

 

Lil'Angie: Oof

 

Lil'Angie: Hajime just tripped and fell .-.

 

LuckyPenny: Goddamit Hajime

 

_LuckyPenny has been banned by the administration due to  constant foul language_

 

Kokoro: Well now there's two stupids banned


	9. All hell breaks lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they say endgame is the most ambitious crossover
> 
> SkiddaddleSkidoodle: No time to kink shame! right now we have something important to do! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)
> 
>  
> 
> Koko-Puffs: Are you going to say we join the riot?
> 
>  
> 
> SkiddaddleSkidoodle: HELL YEAH! ( •̀ω•́ )σ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koko-Puffs--->Kokoro  
> Emmarald--->Emma  
> SkidaddleSkidoodle --->Mikado  
> Hoebai--->Shobai  
> PuckyLenny---Yuki  
> Sora--->Sora  
> DrinkOnMe--->Yoruko  
> NOESYASSBITCH--->Nikei  
> MoonMan--->Yuri  
> BillCipher--->Setsuka  
> Melody--->Hibiki  
> Rhyme--->Kanade  
> Lil'Angie--->Iroha  
> BOX-EN---> Hajime  
> SmokeyBear--->Shinji

**November 1 7:30 A.M**

 

_Mikado has created Mikadoland!(T.M)  (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_

 

_Mikado has added 16 other to Mikadoland!(T.M)  (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_

 

_Mikado has changed his name to SkidaddleSkidoodle!_

_SkidaddleSkidoodle has changed 16 other names_

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: I made a new group chat using my own phone data and not the WiFi

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: So appreciate

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Aight let's get down to business

 

UDickANoodle: To defeat the Huns!

 

Hoebai: What the actual hell?

 

SowwaOwO: You want a death wish

 

Hoebai: What she said

 

PicassNO!: Why is this my name ;-;

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle:  **Y̶̧̡̮̣̝̗̝̞̲̘̗͚̮̤̐̔͗̾̑̏̋ͅO̷͔̰̙̙̹̬̪͍͚̟̒̀̾͘Ǘ̵̧̺͍̻̰̫͇̥̲͙͔̺̉͛́̎̄̕͝ ̶̣̯̮̬͚͈̖̝̮̌̑̿̎̈́̀̎̈́͌͋̄͗̕ͅK̸̛̖̪̪͔̥̯̲̓̑̉̈́̄̒̿͑̿̓̌̒̌͝N̷̨̧͇̲̜͍͉͕̩̞̽̑̓̇̍͑̚͝O̵̠̫̺̝͎̰̞͐̈́̕W̸̨̺̝̺̙͕̪̿̔̍͘ ̶̳͙̱̲͚͕͋͊̈́̈́̇̆̑̽̒͗͂͆͊W̵̧͚̥͓͇͇̲̣͔͎̬͎͙̪̽͆̋̆̕͜͝͝͠͠H̴̲͍̘͇̮̮̠̹̹͙̿ͅA̸̡̘̘̲͖̠̬̥̫̖̙͕̽̊̈́̈́̽̾̓̐̐T̷̢̨̛̟̞̲͚̼͉͍͋̐́̃̎͑̿̚͘̕ ̸̛̦̣͕̩̓͂̂͆͛̚Ÿ̷̨͎̠̹̬̘̲̼̺͙̦̫́̽̄̑̒̈́̏̈͘ͅÒ̶̢͙̮͈̠͖͉͖͚̰̼͖͎̔͗ͅƯ̴̢̡̧̪̗̼̝̮̪̝̾̎̆͆̅͋̉̋͑̚͠ ̴̛̜̮̹̟͚̝͈͙̞̞̍̾̓̎̀͜ͅD̶̥̯̥̞̦̙͚͊̋͗̎̿̚͜͜͝I̵̼͖͙̿͗̈́̓̔͐̿̉͗͋͐̒̀͘D̵͚͊̿͊̋̍̈́͒͌͘͝ ̸̺̺̳̺̥̝̠̱̘͇̤̜͎͚̭̆̋̂Y̷̧̢̦͓̫̭͖̝̰̥̪̙̯̲̲͐̃͊̄̈̇̉͌O̵̟͎͖͕͓̻͉̫͖̩͔̺̤̍͌̀͝U̷̳̩̲̤͛͜ ̷̡͇̱̼̖͚̬͔̝͙͑̓̐͊͌̌̋̏͗̆L̵̰͍͉̗̈́͂̄̏̌̃̂͑͋Ì̵̛̲͇̹͙̽̐̉̓́̾T̶̡̗̞̭̳̮͍̟͆̌̆̂̄̂̈́̇̌̚T̴̡͍̳̪̉̃͛̕Ḽ̸̲̫̬̲̗̻̘͙̟̼̜̗̒̃̾̉̑͘̚ͅȨ̸̛͉̱͚̥͓̲̌͊̎̾̕ ̵̻͚̱͚̯̝̯̜͉͈̍̽̃͜ͅB̸̢̬̦͎̪̖̹͚̩̤̣̊̓͒̉̚ͅI̸̟͈̪̯̭̭̮̤̜͎̖T̴̨͓̻̩̲͖̖̥̞̜̩̖̈́̌̍̀͜͠Ċ̶̤̟̍̈́̓̕͠H̸̢̧̙̜̝̗̼̱͓̺̅̄̈́̓̓̇̽͜͠ ̸̡̝̪̪̞̟̥͖̹̦̄̈́͗͑̓̆̿̑̍̚̕͝͠͠ʘ̸̡̘͉̳̟͍͕̦̖̜͕̙̯̯̂̍̌̑̃͌͠w̵̡̡̰͈͓̭͈͙̮̓̎̒͒͜͠ʘ̷͔͍̫̑̈̂̓̃̾̏̈́̔̏̅̅̎̕**

 

NOESYASSBITCH: ok

 

NOESYASSBITCH: This is valid

 

NOESYASSBITCH: But i'm still pissed

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: G̵̡̧̢̧̧̢̳̼͕̼̬͈̮͕̥̤̬̠͖̰̮͓͎͓͓͇̣̼͓̪̘̭̘̥͙̰̜͓͕̳̬̪̲̤̩̖̰̬̺̯̼͍̝̏̒̄̊͆̌̈́̌͑͆͊́͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝Ơ̷̡̨̨̢̧̢̧̹̤̖̺͚̫͖̖̭͕̩͇͕̣̯̜̱͓͕̯̭̦̺͓̳͇̱̜̯̞͙̜͓̜̭͇̤̞̠͙̦͓͓̣̙͓̜̟͉̱̲͕͂̌̍͐̅̔̽̑͋̐̆͐̃̽̍͂͆̅̑̉͆̏̽̂͋̎̇͒͊͌̃͘͘̕̚̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅƠ̷̡̡̺͇̰̜̲͔̱̭͕̭͖͙͉̿̈̍͆̉̌̈́̾̆͌̍͗̇̈́̋̃͒̑̈̒̽̔̾̎͂̓͐͋̃̎͌̌͂̿̃͑̕͘͜͜͝͝͝Ḑ̵̤̝͙͙̺̣̗̪̘͍̜̣̰̝̈̔͂̑͛̽͂̎̐̋͛̇̈́͗͐̕̕̕͠.

 

BOX-EN: damn bitch

 

BillCipher: Why are all my nicknames for my eye?

 

Melody: It fits

 

Rhyme: True AF

 

LunarLunacy: hol up

 

_LunarLunacy changed his name to MoonMan!_

 

MoonMan: Better

 

_SowwaOwO cahnged her name to sora!_

_PicassNO! has changed her name to Lil'Angie!_

 

Sora: Are we all gonna gloss over the fact that Yuri said that Nikeiwas hot when he had his hair dyed blonde?

 

Melody: I'M SORRY WAT

 

Rhyme: Gay.

 

MoonMan: No u

 

Rhyme: I already am

 

PuckyLenny: You are now Gay^2

 

PuckLenny: Congrats

 

SmokeyBear: Bro your username hurts my head

 

BOX-EN: It hurts my soul

 

Koko-Puffs: Why is my phone blowing up at 7:40 in the morning?

 

Emmarald: Aw your name's soo cute!

 

_Koko-Puffs has changed her name to Kokoro_

 

_Emmarald has changed Kokoro's name to Koko-Puffs_

 

Emmarald: Keep it for me <3

 

Koko-Puffs: ...Fine

 

PunckyLenny: Goals!

 

Sora: Dude you are single

 

PunckyLenny: YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN

 

Hoebai: I'd rub it in~

 

Sora: O_ o

 

Sora: What

 

Sora: The

 

Sora: FUCK?!?!

 

Hoebai: What I have a fetish for gingas;fj ojaeri;jrse gjja;gwioaerj silghjsjmarfe ojmroi grgrjoise;gheruso hjgak;l nfvkboieorutoiaws;jnlnvao egjio4mrco;i

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: looks like his life of crime has finally caught up to him :D

 

BOX-EN: THAT IS NOT SOMETHING TO SMILE ABOUT!!!!

 

Hoebai:ajfjfio;awjemfioerstmoepmmtjioarjcomijmeroijioerjrjgiosnnvjaeiuhfinvdnjihlirjnv fjdklsnenoieajiomreaomjichifeajl

 

Hoebai: jfwaimfcugheuiii nbuietuithcmslkkghch eil he w;roajc,

 

Hoebai:agkme jgeraiojg rioehguiertvhjuerilajsfioj buatioeulsmirgherilauryhtvnighaipurjavhuie;rhmsvuiotcmlwihc.

 

PuckyLenny: Looks like a strougle

 

Hoebai: DON'T LISTEN TO ANYTING THAT BLUE HAIRED SHITFACED BITCH SAID

 

Melody: Let me guess a friend took your phone and texted that?

 

Rhyme: That's the dumbest excuse ever made.

 

_Hoebai has added Twumugi Shirogonaaayyyy_

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy: Hello! ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ

 

Hoebai: THAT FUCKING WEEBASTT BITCH TOOK MY PHONE

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy: NICE TO SEE YOU TOO GINGER FUCKER

 

Sora: wat

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy: THAT'S WIRGHT YOUR VERRY OWN SHIOBAI WHATEVERTHEF FUCK HIS LAST NAEM IS HAS A GINGER FETISH. YO UHEAR IT IRGH LATIES AND GENGLEMENT STRIAGHT FROM COSPLAY BITCH HERSELF!!!!!

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy: *RIGHT 

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy: hehe

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy: anime reference

 

Sora: isn't that from a video game tho?

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy: BIthc it 'S A N NSIMAE TOO

 

Hoebai: DON'T FUCKING LISTEN TO HER SHE'S DRUNK OFF HER ASS

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy: NO I'M FRINGE RIGHIOT RIGHT ACCEPT YOUR KICNKS

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy: WHO CARES WHAT MAKES YOU GET YOUR ROCKS OFF WHAT MATTER IS THAT YOU ENJOY YOURSELF WHILE DOING IT

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy: THAT IS THE REAL WAY THAT YOU WILL EVER BE A MAN IN AF SOCIERTY LIKE OUSRS 

 

DrinkOnMe: Yep she's drunk alright

 

Rhyme: Wait why is she with Hoebai?

 

Melody: Good question

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy: BLACKMAIL!!!!!

 

NOESYASSBITCH: go on!

 

Hoebai: HOW THE FUCK DO I KICK PEOPLE?!?!?

 

SkiddaddleSkidoodle: You can't once your here you stay in this hell hole :)

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy: AS I WAS SWAING SHOSHO OWES BE BIGASS TIM AND AS A BIT OF REPLAYMENT TOWADS ME HE BROUHT ME AND MY GUUUUUUUUUURL BOOOZE! AS NOT ME RELEASE HPOTOS TOWARDS THE PUBLIC OF SOME SPECIFICJS

 

NOESYASSBITCH: wut

 

MoonMan: She says Shobai got her and her girlfriend some booze as a little repayment for a big ass favor and also for her not to release some photos

 

NOESYASSBITCH: How the fuck did you get all of that?

 

MoonMan: I'm part Russian I speak drunk

 

Melody: Facts

 

Rhyme: BIg facts  

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy: SO YEEEE THAT IS WHAT I SPEKA

 

NOESYASSBITCH: So where the pics of Shobai?

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy: AAAAAWWWW HELLLLL NAWH IT'S NOT SHOSHO IN THE PICS IT'S WHAT SHOSHO LIKES 

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy: OR AS MIEU SAYS SPNKS NAK MATERIAL

 

Sora: @MoonMan

 

MoonMan: She says that pics are fetish pics, specifically Shobai's fetishes

 

BOX-EN: IT IS WAY TOO EARLY IN THE MORING FOR THIS TYPE OF SHIT

 

SkiddaddleSkidoodle: Ooo what type of fetishes are they?

 

DrinksOnMe: OH GOD NOOO

 

Koko-Puffs: I DO NOT WISH TO KNOW AS WELL

 

PuckyLenny:....Tsumugi

 

PuckyLenny:.....Those pictures are they.....

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy: IF TEHRY AIS SOME MIUE TOUGHT ME IS SHOW IB BETTER TELLS GETO AREALY FOR PIKCSD SGEST

 

MoonMan: Showing is better than telling and she sending the pics

 

SmokeyBear: K I'm out!

 

BOX-EN: Same

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy:

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy:afhuiawlnhfanhergjnil;ldsngvjkls

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy:agjnoierjfioemargojiersgjoiag oibjmoihusjnhuirahwuifhuivh buidhmo uidhsuiothaepuoj

 

Sora: OH SHIT ANOTHER STRUGGLE!

 

Rhyme: Damn that's tame actually

 

NOESYASSBITCH: I was expecting something...

 

NOESYASSBITCH: but I was not expecting that

 

Rhyme: All that hype for nothing

 

DrinkOnMe: IM NOT SCROLLING UP WHAT IS TI?

 

Sora: Cosplay

 

DrinkOnMe: NUDE COSPLAY!?!?!

 

Sora: No just hella sexy

 

PuckyLenny: ...

 

NOESYASSBITCH: Is that your fetish?

 

Sora: Kinda

 

Melody: IDIDNOTNEEDTOKNOWTHATSORAWHATHTEACTUALFUCK

 

DrinkOnMe: S-s-SORA!!!

 

Rhyme: Get ready to look like that for your boo Yoruko

 

TwumugiShirogonaaayyy: ajaoifwfjoiesgvodiljihfawiulhtkfjsnvnkeaniwnijnvklankv

 

_SkiddaddleSkidoodle has kicked TwumugiShirogonaaayyy from the group chat!_

 

Rhyme: Aww why'd you stop the fun?

 

SkiddaddleSkidoodle: No time to kink shame! right now we have something important to do! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

 

Koko-Puffs: Are you going to say we join the riot?

 

SkiddaddleSkidoodle: HELL YEAH! ( •̀ω•́ )σ

 

Sora: Wait what riot??!?!

 

Lil'Angie: Oh you mean that one that's taking place outside right now

 

BOX-EN: WHAT DO YOU MEAN HAPPENING RIGHT OUTSIDE!?!?!?!

 

SkiddaddleSkidoodle: OH SHIT WE'RE LATE-

 

Sora: How do you know that?!?!

 

Lil'Angie: I got stuck on the roof again ; w ;

 

Lil'Angie: Help ;n;

 

SmokeyBear: DON'T WORRY IROHA IMMA COMING!!!!

 

Koko-Puffs: It's too goddam early for this shit

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

GayMergirl------->Sarasaland

 

GayMergirl: Hey where are you?

 

Sarasaland: I'm at the dorm why?

 

GayMergirl: The reserve corse is rioting

 

GayMergirl: Along with main campus students

 

Sarasaland: SO THEY'RE REALLY RIOTING OUT THERE!?!?!

 

GayMergil: Yeah

 

GayMergil: It's about the new restrictions for the WiFi

 

GayMergirl: They want their freedom back

 

Sarasaland: WHERE ARE YOU ?!?! ARE YOU RIOTING?!?!

 

GayMergirl: No I wanted to tho

 

GayMergirl: But my princess wanted me to stay in this castle

 

GayMergirl: Also if news gets out I don't want her to get in trouble because of something I did while rioting

 

Sarasaland: Is anyone from your dorm rioting?

 

GayMergirl: Yeah as far as I know Akane went to pick a fight probably and as a result  Nekomaru went after her

 

GayMergirl: Teruteru defiantly went as I remember him saying " ya can't keep a man from his desires"  

 

GayMergirl: Ibuki went cause she thought it seemed fun

 

GayMergirl: Mahiru went to document it, and Hiyoko went along with her

 

GayMergirl: Lastly both Fuyuhiko and Mikan were debating ongoing

 

GayMergirl: If Fuyuhiko goes Peko will also go too

 

Sarasaland: Wait Mikan's debating on going to the riot?!?!

 

GayMergirl: She's worried about her GF and friends and others getting hurt

 

Sarasaland: Makes sense

 

Sarasaland: Honestly I thought at least one of the Komeada twins would go

 

GayMergirl: They actually wanted to go but ya know their bfs stopped them

 

Sarasaland: Think anyone's going to get expelled?

 

GayMergirl: I hope not I don't want any of my friends to be expelled

 

GayMergirl: Anyone from your side going?

 

Sarasaland: Yeah remember that wizard that almost set the school on fire?

 

GayMergirl: Oh yeah wait ti thought that was the lil'waluigi guy

 

Sarasaland: How dare you compare Waluigi to that filth

 

GayMergirl: I'm sorry for my sins ;n;

 

Sarasaland: Anyway that guy and probably Nikei cause he's you know a journalist

 

Sarasaland: Oh and maybe Kanade cause she's a psycho

 

Sarasaland: oh and maybe bro will go help if people get hurt

 

GayMergirl: Bro? Ya mean the firefighter guy?

 

Sarasaland: Yeah him

 

GayMergirl: OH that reminds me could you say thank you for me to him?

 

Sarasaland: Yeah but why...?

 

GayMergirl: Well he doesn't seem to be good talking to women

 

Sarasaland: Oh yeah I forgot about that

 

GayMergirl: Oh also tell him to play some dating sims it could help!

 

Sarasaland: Goddammit Chiaki

 

\---------------------------------------

 

EpidemicHorroshow---------->Ang(i)el

 

EpidemicHorroshow: A-Angie are you ok?

 

Ang(i)el: Oh course!~

 

Ang(i)el: Auta is always watching over Angie (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

EpidemicHorroshow: W-where are you?

 

EpidemicHorroshow: T-t-there's a R-riot happening right now and i-f anything happends I might need you to help with bleeding since y-your used to h-heave amount of b-blood

 

Ang(i)el: Do not worry!~ Angie is with her soulmate Korekiyo in the occult club

 

Ang(i)el: Also Kokekoyo was also said he will help if nessiasry!~ ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪

 

EpidemicHorroshow: T-thank you now please get to a safe place things are getting intense 

 

Ang(i)el: Do not worry we are sealing ourselves in the school basement!~

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

OverlordOfIce!---------->Soda!<3

 

OverlordOfIce!: MY DEAR COMPANIONS YOU WHERE NOT AT THE DINNING HALL AT DAWN LIKE YOU PROMISED AND ARE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND WHERE IS OYU CURRENT LOCATION?!!?

 

Soda<3: GUNDHAM I AM CURRENTLY TRAPPED INSIDE OF MIU'S LAB  HIDING IN A BOX AND I HEAR THINGS BREAKING AND PEOPLE YELLING AND I AM DRUNK AND DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK TO DO I'M SCARRED!!!!

 

OverlordOfIce!: DO NOT WORRY I AM ON MY WAY AS WE SPEAK

 

\------------------------------------

 

 Melody: Has anyone scene Kanade?

 

Sora: No

 

MoonMan: I think I saw her go out to riot

 

Melody: KANANDEEEEEEE

 

Sora: @BillCipher STOP HER!

 

Lil'Angie: Anyone else wanna go watch the riot from the roof?

 

Emmarald: I do!

 

Koko-puffs: Emma don't!

 

Emmarald: Don't worry i'll be fine!

 

SmokeyBear: NO ONE GO ON THER ROOF

 

BOX-EN: I'll go keep an eye on them you help Setsuka hold down Hibiki

 

PuckyLenny: What the fuck has happened this day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof stay too to find out the outcome!


	10. Heckin C H A O T I C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOX-EN: WTF WAS THAT NOISE?!?!
> 
>  
> 
> Sora: Shobai running into a door probably
> 
>  
> 
> PuckyLenny: He ran into the door at speed sanic
> 
>  
> 
> Koko-Puffs: I'm going to let Shobai in
> 
>  
> 
> Koko-Puffs: Seems like things are getting more hectic out there
> 
>  
> 
> PuckyLenny: No let him suffer outside in the hellish rioting of angsty teens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koko-Puffs--->Kokoro  
> Emmarald--->Emma  
> SkidaddleSkidoodle --->Mikado  
> Hoebai--->Shobai  
> PuckyLenny---Yuki  
> Sora--->Sora  
> DrinkOnMe--->Yoruko  
> NOESYASSBITCH--->Nikei  
> MoonMan--->Yuri  
> BillCipher--->Setsuka  
> Melody--->Hibiki  
> Rhyme--->Kanade  
> Lil'Angie--->Iroha  
> BOX-EN---> Hajime  
> SmokeyBear--->Shinji

Koko-Puffs: Emma hows it looks from up there?

 

Emmarald: I think they have paintball guns and or paint-filled balloons and are yeeting them onto the school

 

Sora: Y e e t i n g  t h e m 

 

Koko-Puffs: Emma why? I thought better of you

 

PuckyLenny: You thought wrong

 

Lil'Angie: OH SHIT I THINK I SEE SHOBAI 

 

Emmarald: SOMEONE OPEAN THE DOOR BITCH BE ON TURBO MODE

 

Sora: TURBO MODE OH MY GOD

 

Sora: MY FUCKING SIDES HURT FROM LAUGHING TOO MUCH

 

PuckyLenny: No let his bitch ass slam into the door

 

BOX-EN: WTF  WAS THAT NOISE?!?!

 

Sora: Shobai running into a door probably

 

PuckyLenny: He ran into the door at speed sanic

 

Koko-Puffs: I'm going to let Shobai in

 

Koko-Puffs: Seems like things are getting more hectic out there

 

PuckyLenny: No let him suffer outside in the hellish rioting of angsty teens

 

Sora: Damn you have a vendetta on Shobai don't you?

 

Emmarald: I mean it's valid

 

Emmarald: You were Shobai's slave for almost a week following every command like a loyal dog

 

DrinksOnMe: T-T-THAT'S KINKIER THAN IT NEEDED TO BE!!!

 

PuckyLenny: Pleasedon'tbringuptkinks

 

Sora: Is that your kink?

 

PuckyLenny: stop

 

Sora: I'm taking that as a yes

 

PuckyLenny: FUCK YOU

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: That's what you wanted Shobai to do to you ( ๑-◡-)σ»

 

Sora: What the fuck Mikado?!?!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: I know AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll Your secrets ೕ(•̀ㅂ•́ )

 

DrinksOnMe: As if you couldn't get creepier

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Hey I just found Nikei's journal out and happen to read it

 

Sora: And you call him a nosey ass bitch

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Hey get mad at him not me I didn't snoop around finding out all your dark past and kinky secrets!!! (๑･`▱´･๑)

 

DrinkOnMe" NIKEI KNOWS WHAT ?!?!??!!?

 

Sora: Babe

 

Sora: Calm them tatas

 

DrinksOnMe: NO IT'S AN INNOVATION OF PRIVACY I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN AND I AM GOING TO KILL NIKEI RIGH NOW

 

Sora: DON'T LET HER OUTSIDE

 

_Hoebai has changed his name to FrickYall_

 

Sora: F r i c k  y a l  l

 

FrickYall: WHY THE _frick_ CAN'T I SAY _frick_ IN MY USER NAME?!?!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: I put child safety lock on you (´꒳`)

 

PuckyLenny: I love this

 

_FrickYall has changed PuckyLenny's name to LuckyPenny_

 

FrickYall: your stupid username pissed me off

 

LuckyPenny: Well that was sort of nice...?

 

Sora: Wow Yuki your easy to get

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: AKA YOU ARE A SLUT FOR SHOBAEDA 

 

Sora: S h o b a e d a

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: *THAT OLD LOOKING MAN THAT I DON'T BELIEVE IS A FUCKING TEEN

 

FrickYall: I'M NOT THAT  _fricking_ OLD!!!!!!

 

LuckPenny: You're a silver fox accept it

 

Sora: Oh a new kink?

 

LuckyPenny: ONE MORE MENTION OF KINKS AND I'M GOING TO FRACK OUT!!!!!!11!11

 

MoonMan: So Shobai you have a redhead/ginger kink?

 

DrinksOnMe: I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO NOT MENTION THAT ANYMOREJAIOTJIOAGMKRG;SDGKGMKSLM

 

Sora: Yuri please stop killing my girlfriend and my closeted Yuki

 

BOX-EN: OK WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS HAPPENING DOWN THERE?!?!?! ARE YALL RIOTING DOWN THERE?!!? I HEAR STUFF BREACKING?!?!?

 

Sora: HOly shit he's actually going nuts

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: hehe nuts

 

DrinksOnMe: Immature

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Sora your wife is being mean ;n;

 

Sora: You doing a great job babby!

 

Koko-Puffs: Speaking of couples I think most of our dorm is dating each other, or has a crush on the same sex as they are

 

Emmarald: Ooooo spill the tea!

 

Koko-Puffs: No I'm not going to out anyone

 

MoonMan: Is Shobai wanting to bang Yuki?

 

Koko-Puffs: I just said I wasn't going to out anyone

 

Sora: Directly

 

SmokeyBear: WHO THE FUCK IS SCREAMING AND CAUSING BANGING!?!?!?

 

Sora: Yuki probably.

 

LuckyPenny: I JUST FUCKING BROKE MY WALL!!!!!!!!!

 

Sora: Brrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh

 

MoonMan: DAMN BITCH YOU BROKE MY WALL

 

MoonMan: FUCK THIS SHIT I'M TAKING REFUGE IN SOMEONE ELSES ROOM!!!!

 

Sora: Nope not here

 

DrinksOnMe: Never in a lifetime

 

BillCipher: Hibiki's locked in my room and you're not getting in her room 

 

FrickYall: I can open Nikei's room if you want it's one of the few rooms with a still working A.C

 

Sora: Pick the lock?

 

LuckPenny: How else

 

MoonMan: DEAL

 

Lil'Angie: I know it might be late but

 

Lil'Angie: why were you running full speed from the door? I wouldn't think you'd be a pussy while a riot was going on

 

Sora: WOW IROHA

 

DrinksOnMe: IROHA NOOOOO I DON'T WANT OYU TO DIE

 

FrickYall: DO WANNA DIE BITCH

 

Lil'Angie: yes I want the sweet release of death to come over me now

 

FrickYAll:...

 

Lil'Angie: DO IT PUSSY!

 

FrickYall: anyway...

 

FrickYall: I was running away because while i was beating the shit out of that drunk-ass weeb Tsumugi for sending stuff, and her barbie doll gf trying to separate us this wierd ass emo gothic cult looking dude came in spouting some weird-ass shit about coming here to rescue his concubine or whatever and out of a box in the corner comes this weird guy with shark teeth and then barbie doll started to freak the fuck out so I just got out of dodge and ran the fuck away and not look back. 

 

Sora: Damn what kinda drungs you took

 

FrickYall: Fuck you

 

LuckyPenny: Oh shit you got curing back

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: I gave him back his cruising since Mikado was power-tripping a bit earlier :)

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Also he was a bit drunk earlier so sorry if he texted anything indecent to yall

 

Sora: Wait

 

DrinksOnMe: You're not Mikado?

 

Sora: Please stay. I prefer you to Mikado

 

BillCipher: Mikado's a BITCH

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Hey! he's not that bad!

 

BillCipher: More importantly who the fuck are you

 

BillCipher: This is Hibiki btw Setsuka went to get me some food

 

Sora: Goals

 

DrinksOnMe: HEY i bring you stuff!

 

LuckyPenny: I wish i had someone to bring me stuff

 

Sora: Wow you calm down?

 

LuckyPenny: Yeah

 

LuckyPenny: I'm stuck in the wall help

 

Sora: Wut

 

LuckyPenny: I'm

 

LuckyPenny: stuck

 

LuckyPenny: in

 

LuckyPenny: the

 

LuckyPenny: wall

 

Sora: I hate to do this but

 

Sora: Shobai go help him

 

DrinkOnMe: SORA WHY?

 

Sora: Who else can pick locks

 

Sora: Plus my legs fell asleep

 

LuckyPenny: DON'T LET HIM TOUCH ME

 

LuckyPenny: I'M NOT IN A DECENT POSITION

 

DrinksOnMe: BOI WHAT KINDA POSITION YOU IN ?!?!?


	11. alexa play clair de lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LuckPenny: Every time I move I feel pain
> 
>  
> 
> Rhyme: Dafuc happened?
> 
>  
> 
> MoonMan: Damn was Shobai rough with you?
> 
>  
> 
> LuckyPenny: Yeah now because of him my sides hurt like hell
> 
>  
> 
> LuckyPenny: Wait
> 
>  
> 
> SkidaddleSkidoodle: DAMN BITCH YA GOY LAIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! :D
> 
>  
> 
> SkidaddleSkidoodle: HE GOT THE DICK FROM THE DICK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koko-Puffs->Kokoro  
> Emmarald-->Emma  
> MoonMan-->Yuri Kagarin  
> Sora--->Sora  
> DrinksOnMe--->Yoruko  
> LuckyPenny-->Yuki Maeda  
> FuckOff---> Shobai  
> RightEyeOfLight---> Setsuka  
> Juzo^2 ---> Hajime  
> SmokeyTheBear-->Shinji  
> Rorschach---> Nikei  
> Melody--->Hibiki  
> Rhyme--->Kanade  
> Lil'Angie: Iroha  
> SkidaddleSkidoodle--->Mikado  
> 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Well that was something! :)

 

Kokoro: That is an understatement

 

Emma: You got blasted drunk and passed the fuck out

 

MoonMan: How the fuck did you get drunk?

 

Rorschach: He found your secret stash

 

MoonMan: how did you know about that you slob?

 

Rorschach: Dafuc did you just call me shortass?'

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Well the important part is that we got out original chat back! :)

 

Sora: And it only cost property damages

 

Rorschach: And Juzo's pride

 

Kokoro: I still cannot believe that worked

 

_Emma changed Kokoro's name to Koko-puffs_

 

_Emma changed her name to Emmarald_

 

 

Koko-Puffs: I am never going to escape this name am I?

 

Emmarald: Nope! :)

 

Koko-Puffs: Mikado I blame you for this

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Fair enought

 

Sora: @LuckyPenny you aight?

 

LuckPenny: Every time I move I feel pain

 

Rhyme: Dafuc happened?

 

MoonMan: Damn was Shobai rough with you?

 

LuckyPenny: Yeah now because of him my sides hurt like hell

 

LuckyPenny: Wait

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: DAMN BITCH YA GOY LAIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! :D

 

Rhyme: afnangjilhsengjilvndfjnbvjailenhtujhfnauljnjfbnsjkldndjguhriguiarnhvnls

 

Emmarald: Oh my god

 

Emmarald: YOU DID NOT FRAISE THAT WELL!!!!!

 

LuckyPenny: FUCK I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE TAHT

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: HE GOT THE DICK FROM THE DICK

 

Sora: Yoyo just sprayed milk out of her nose

 

Juzo^2: Yoyo?

 

Sora: Yoruko

 

Juzo^2: Yeah that makes sense

 

DrinksOnMe: OH GOD IT BRUNSSSSSSSSS

 

MoonMan: F

 

Rhyme: F

 

Melody: F

 

Juzo^2: F

 

Emmarald: F

 

RightEyeOfLight: F

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: F

 

Sora: D

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Huh ? ( * o *)

 

Sora: I think she's more of a D than an F

 

Sora: I mean her tiddy big but not that big

 

Emmarald: SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

FuckOff: AIGHT WHO THE FUCK WOKE ME UP AGAIN?!?!?!

 

Rhyme: Yoruko or Yuki

 

Rhyme: They have the same vocal sound when they scream

 

Emmarald: Creepy that you know that....

 

Rhyme: :)

 

LuckyPenny: I'M PRETTY SURE IT WAS ME BECAUSE I JUST FELL ON THE FLOOR AND THAT SHIT HURTEDED

 

Rhyme: damn you got brain damage from that

 

Sora: @FuckOff take care of him

 

FuckOff: Why?

 

Sora: Bitch I thought you never half-assed a job?

 

FuckOff: Call me a bitch again and I'll set your room on fire

 

Sora: Bitch Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch

 

SmokeyTheBear: Who slammed a door?

 

Koko-Puffs: Sora I'd advise you to run

 

Sora: You assume I'm in the dorm?

 

MoonMan: Shobai just jumped out the window

 

LuckyPenny: HE WHAT?!?!!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: More like Sho-bye!

 

_Sora has put SkidaddleSkidoodle in a time out_

 

Sora: No.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

FuckOff: Ok I've given up on finding Sora

 

FuckOff: I got fish sticks in the over 

 

FuckOff: Wake me up in five

 

Melody: What?

 

LuckPenny: He

 

LuckyPenny: He isn't serious is he?

 

Rhyme: Go check

 

MoonMan: Ah yes let the crippled soulless ginger go

 

LuckyPenny: Alright just because you said that I'm going to go check

 

Rhyme: Yuri what the actual fuck

 

MoonMan: I'm salty and currently hate everyone

 

DrinksOnMe: Bc of the stolen booze?

 

MoonMan: Yes

 

Rorschach: Want me to get you some so you stop bring a dick?

 

DrinksOnMe: YOU HAVE A FAKE ID DON'T YOU?

 

Rorschach: I don't know what you're talking about

 

Rhyme: You do don't you?

 

Melody: Oi get us some too

 

DrinksOnMe: HIBIKI!!!!!

 

Melody: What? I want to party!

 

Rhyme: If you get blasted drunk I'm not holding your hair while you throw up in the toilet again

 

Melody: SIS!!

 

Rorschach: Aight anything else?

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: oh since your asking !(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

 

Rorschach: NOT YOU

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: FINE I'LL JUST GET TERUYA TO GET ME STUFF o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮(｡>口<｡)╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡ ᵑ৹!

 

Rhyme: Who the fuck is that?

 

LuckyPenny: @FuckOff your fish sticks are done

 

Melody: oh my god he actually did it

 

LuckyPenny: @FuckOff your sticks

 

Rhyme: Damn he's passed out cold

 

LuckyPenny: @FuckOff SHOBAI YOU STICKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

Rorschach: Yup definitely getting the alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add some pics in the next chapter!


	12. A New Challenger Appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DrinksOnMe: Wait
> 
>  
> 
> DrinksOnMe: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!!?
> 
>  
> 
> UrDickANoodle: MAgic °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
>  
> 
> Sora: Ah so Mikado told you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koko-Puffs->Kokoro  
> Emmarald-->Emma  
> MoonMan-->Yuri Kagarin  
> Sora--->Sora  
> DrinksOnMe--->Yoruko  
> LuckyPenny-->Yuki Maeda  
> FuckOff---> Shobai  
> RightEyeOfLight---> Setsuka  
> Juzo^2 ---> Hajime  
> SmokeyTheBear-->Shinji  
> Rorschach---> Nikei  
> Melody--->Hibiki  
> Rhyme--->Kanade  
> Lil'Angie--->Iroha  
> SkidaddleSkidoodle--->Mikado

SmokeyTheBear: Alright

 

SmokeyTheBear: I'm not mad

 

SmokeyTheBear: Just disappointed

 

FuckOff: Hi disappointed I'm Dad

 

SmokeyTheBear: YOU'RE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS MESS DON'T MAKE JOKES

 

FuckOff: You walked into that

 

LuckyPenny: You kinda did bro

 

SmokeyTheBear: WHY ARE YOU BACKING HIM UP?!!?!

 

MoonMan: Cause they smashed

 

LuckyPenny: I'M LEAVING THE GROUP CHAT IF SOMEONE BRINGS THAT UP AGAIN

 

_SkidaddleSkidoodle has locked LuckyPenny in the group chat!_

 

LuckyPenny: You fucker

 

Rhyme: I blame Yuki

 

LuckyPenny: WHY ME?!!?

 

Rhyme: You were monitoring Shobai's Stick

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

LuckyPenny: THAT'S IT I'M OUT I'M TURNING OFF MY PHONE!!!!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Damn he got us ┗(•̀へ •́ ╮ )

 

Juzo^2: Since we're on the topic of disappointment I'm disappointed in yall

 

Rhyme: Y a l l

 

Juzo^2: You all got illegal alcohol

 

Melody: Stick in the mud

 

Juzo^2: WITHOUT ME!!!!!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Σ(･口･) That took a turn!

 

MoonMan: Damn Hajime wants a drink?

 

Juzo^2: After all the shit happening

 

Juzo^2: I do

 

Sora: Oof 

 

Sora: True dat

 

DrinksOnMe: So it's settled We're having a party!

 

Lil'Angie: Wooooooo!

 

RightEyeOfLight: Damn Iroha where were you?

 

RightEyeOfLight: You like vanished after getting off the roof

 

Lil'Angie: OH Angie and her BF were summoning something in the basement and I wanted to join in :)

 

Sora: I-i-i

 

Sora: WHAT?!?!

 

RightEyeOfLight: well....alright then....

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME?!?!?(╬⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾ Д ⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾)

 

Lil'Angie: you were with your boyfriend! I didn't want to interrupt your date!

 

FuckOff: Who the **FUCK** would date that?!?!

 

Koko-Puffs: I am also curious even though I know the answer

 

Emmarald: Same spill the teat sis!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!

 

LuckyPenny: Bitch he totally is

 

MoonMan: Oi Yuki u back

 

LuckyPenny: Yee shit got interesting

 

Sora: Mikado there is only room for one tsundere in this dorm

 

DrinksOnMe: I-i-I'M NOT A TSUNDERE BAKA!

 

Rhyme: You are as much a tsundere as Mikado is gay

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: True dat

 

LuckyPenny: So you admit it!

 

LuckyPenny: So he is your boyfriend

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Maybe he is 

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: I'll never tell ;)

 

SmokeyTheBear: uh who are we talking about...?

 

Lil'Angie: The suspiciously/not-suspicious at all green-haired guy in black with a rainbow on his coat!

 

SmokeyTheBear: wat.

 

_SkidaddleSkidoodle Added UrDickANoodle to the group chat!_

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

UrDickANoodle: Hello everyone! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

FuckOff: Who the fuck is that?

 

UrDickANoodle: Oh right you guys don't know who I am! (*´･o･)

 

UrDickANoodle: Well ( ◞･౪･)

 

UrDickANoodle: My name is Teruya Ōtori! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ and I am the ultimate Merchant! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 

UrDickANoodle: It's nice to finally meet you all! (ό‿ὸ)ﾉ

 

FuckOff: OH DEAR GOD HE USES MORE EMOJIS THAN MIKADO

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Btich ໒( ﹒ ͜ر ﹒ )७

 

 Emmarald: Jerk

 

UrDickANoodle: Assbutt (•_ ͜_•)

 

FuckOff: is

 

FuckOff: Is that a fucking Supernatural reference

 

LuckyPenny: Is that a fucking Supernatural reference

 

Sora: Damn yall in sync

 

Sora: Also hi Teruya

 

UrDickANoodle: Hi Sora ₍•͈ᴗ•͈₎/

 

DrinksOnMe: Did

 

DrinksOnMe: DID YOU TOO PLAN YOUR USERNAMES SINCE THE BEGINNING?!?!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle:Yee ( ´͈ ◡ `͈ )

 

UrDickANoodle: Basically (๑･`◡´･๑)

 

UrDickANoodle: Also hi Yoruko!

 

DrinksOnMe: Hi

 

DrinksOnMe: Wait

 

DrinksOnMe: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!!?

 

UrDickANoodle: MAgic °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 

Sora: Ah so Mikado told you 

 

UrDickANoodle: Yee

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Shh don't ruin the illusion ( °̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥◡͐°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥)

 

MoonMan: Aight bye yall

 

Sora: where the fuck you going?

 

MoonMan: Moon

 

MoonMan: Soda built a rocket ship

 

MoonMan: Goodbye peasants

 

RightEyeOfLight: WHAQT THE FUKC!!?!?!?

 

Sora: IS THAT WHAT THAT TINY TINCANT THINGS WAS!?!?!?!?

 

Rhyme: oooo i wanna see

 

MoonMan: :)

 

Rhyme: See you blow the fuck up

 

MoonMan: :(

 

Rorschach: GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

Rorschach: MAHIRU GOTS AN AMAZING PICTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Rorschach:

 

 Sora: Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

LuckyPenny: is that...

 

FuckOff: JUZO MOTHERFUCKING SAKAKURA

 

DrinksOnMe: MORE I'MPORATLY IS THAT KANADE?!!?!

 

Rhyme: Yee it was me

 

Rhmye:lil purp lost his hand

 

MoonMan: Oh shit is that Juko Enoshima??!?! The famous model?!?!!?

 

Rorschach: You would know her

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Jelouse? (￣ω￣)

 

Rorschach: w-w-what?!!?

 

Rorschach: WHY WOULD I BE?!?!?

 

Sora: Ah, your tsundere's showing

 

Sora: There can only be on tsundere

 

Sora: Mah boo! <3

 

MoonMan: My reaction is currently Juzo's reaction

 

Melody: such a mood

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Big mood

 

UrDickANoodle: Wait

 

UrDickANoodle: If you go to the moon then you'll miss the raid on area 51 (; n ;)

 

Rorschach: Wait people are actually going?!?!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Yee

 

Juzo^2: What the fuck yall talking about?

 

Lil'Angie: Junko started a thing about raiding area 51 with Mukuro and now a lot of people are going 

 

Lil'Angie: Me included :)

 

LuckyPenny: Why?

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: To see them aliens boi! (* O * )

 

DrinksOnMe: WTF IS WORNG WITH YOU?!!?! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE?!!?

 

Sora: Babe don't worry

 

Sora: Let natural selection take it's course

 

Rhyme: So you don't care if any of em die?

 

Sora: Well maybe no Teruya since he seems like a decent person

 

UrDickANoodle: :)

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: What about me ( . 3 .)

 

Sora: I don't care if you die

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: ;n;

 

Rhyme: Damn Sora

 

Rhyme: Wishing death upon Teruya's long term booty call

 

Melody: Oof Infinity war reference wounds me

 

FuckOff: *Long term heated pocket pussy

 

LuckPenny: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK SHOBAI!?!?!?

 

Sora: Yup that's enough internet for today.


	13. Ravioli Ravioli ~don't fuck with the Shobaioli!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juzo^2: WHO THE FUCK NEEDS THAT MUCH CHEF BOI RD RAVIOLI!?!?!?!
> 
>  
> 
> MoonMan: C h e f b o i r d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koko-Puffs->Kokoro  
> Emmarald-->Emma  
> MoonMan-->Yuri Kagarin  
> Sora--->Sora  
> DrinksOnMe--->Yoruko  
> LuckyPenny-->Yuki Maeda  
> FuckOff---> Shobai  
> RightEyeOfLight---> Setsuka  
> Juzo^2 ---> Hajime  
> SmokeyTheBear-->Shinji  
> Rorschach---> Nikei  
> Melody--->Hibiki  
> Rhyme--->Kanade  
> Lil'Angie--->Iroha  
> SkidaddleSkidoodle--->Mikado  
> T e x a s--->Teruya

Juzo^2: Ok

 

Juzo^2: So

 

Juzo^2: I know you all told me to stop telling yall what to eat and worrying about your dietary needs but...

 

Juzo^2: I GOTTA PUT MY FOOT DOWN

 

Juzo^2:

 

 

Juzo^2: WHO THE FUCK NEEDS THAT MUCH CHEF BOI RD RAVIOLI!?!?!?!

 

MoonMan: C h e f   b o i    r d

 

Rorschach: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!?!?!

 

Rorschach: IS THIS IN THE DOWNSTAIR'S KITCHEN!?!?!

 

Rorschach: WHAT TEH FUCK WHAT THE FUK!?!?!?!?!?!?

 

DrinksOnMe: HOW MUCH RAVIOLI IS THERE?!?!?!?!

 

LuckyPenny:...I'm not phased by shit like this anymore

 

Sora: WHO'S FUCKING RAVIOLI IS THIS!?!?!?!

 

Juzo^2: THAT'S WHA I WANNA KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

LuckPenny: It's Shobai's

 

Juzo^2: WHAT THE FUCK DOE HE NEED AL THAT RAVIOLI FOR!?!?!?!?

 

FuckOff: I got hungry

 

Juzo^2: SO YOU BOUGHT THEN ENTIRE STOCK OF RAVIOLI?!!?!?

 

FuckOff: yes

 

Juzo^2: WHY!?!?!?!

 

FuckOff: I don't gotta tell you

 

LuckyPenny: Shobai what is left of the kitchen is stoked with ravioli

 

LuckyPenny: most of my room is filled with ravioli

 

LuckPenny: So either you tell me why the  **FUCK** there is soo much ravioli in this hellhole 

 

LuckPenny: Or I'll castrate you with my bare hands

 

FuckOff: You won't

 

FuckOff: Pussy

 

Rorschach: @luckPenny WAS THAT YOU WHO SLAMMED THAT DOOR?!?!?!

 

Koko-Puffs: I diagnose Shobai with death

 

Emmarald: no post f cause he's a bitch

 

MoonMan: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

MoonMan: Facts

 

Emmarald: Oh! Yuri I thought you were going to the moon?

 

MoonMan: I was but Soda got dragged off to the raid of area 51

 

MoonMan: Also Kaito went so there was no reason for me to go to the room

 

MoonMan: I mean what's the fun in it if you can't relish in the tears of a degenerate male who can't do his dream?

 

Sora: You still hung up on dick hatting right?

 

MoonMan: I mean

 

MoonMan: I sort of tolerate them now

 

Rorschach: So you would like

 

Rorschach: such dick?

 

MoonMan: Fuck no

 

MoonMan: I'm a top

 

Sora: Bruh

 

DrinksOnMe: CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE RAVIOLI SITUATION DOWNSTAIRS?!!?!?

 

Sora: No it's gay time now

 

Melody: Can you even top when your like 5ft ?

 

Rhyme: Isn't the guy Bitchgami dating topping him and he's like a smol gay right?

 

Sora: S m o l  g a y

 

DrinksOnMe: THAT'S FUCKING ADORABLE BUT THE RAVIOLI GUYSSSSS!?!?!

 

Juzo^2: IS NO ONE GONNA QUESTION ABOUT THE NAME BITCHGAMI?!!?

 

Sora: No.

 

RightEyeOfLigh: WHY IS THERE SOO MUCH RAVIOLI?!?!?!?

 

MoonMan: Scroll up

 

Sora: Ok we gotta deal with the ravioli situation

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

FuckOff: Ok WHO THE FUCK TOOK ALL MY CLOTHES?!?!?!

 

MoonMan: Hey scumbag you still got your dick? 

 

Sora: Bitch you barely even have clothes

 

FuckOff: EXACTLY BITCH

 

DrinksOnMe: DON'T CALL HER A BITCH BITCH!!!!!

 

Rhyme: Idiot

 

Rhyme: use your brain

 

Rhyme: who the fuck has the biggest grudge on you?

 

FuckOff: WHERE THE FUCK IS YUKI!?!?!?!

 

Sora: where is he?

 

Sora: Haven't seen him all day since he went to look for Shobai's dick

 

Rhyme: Idk where he is but he's in your clothes

 

FuckOff: What

 

Rhyme: I saw him running off somewhere wearing your clothes/having them in a box

 

FuckOff: WHERE?!?!!?

 

Rhyme: Idk

 

FuckOff: BITCH YOU ARE  AS USELESS AS THE K IN KNIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Sora: Bruh

 

MoonMan: I know where he is

 

FuckOff: WHERE?!?!?!

 

MoonMan: I'll tell you if you give me 10K

 

Sora: I'm guessing that was Shobai who just screamed like a ragging banshee, and slammed the door

 

Juzo^2: WE STILL GOT ALL THE FUCKING RAVILIO IN THE KITCHEN

 

Sora: R A V I L I O

 

\------------------------------

 

RightEyeOfLight: SHOBAI WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD?!?!?!

 

Sora: WAIT WHAT?!!?!?

 

Juzo^2: HE MURDERED YUKI!!!!!!

 

DrinksOnMe: WHAT THE FUCK?!?!!??! WAHT THE FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!?!?

 

MoonMan: DID HE ACTUALLY?!?!?!?!!

 

Rorschach: I KNW SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOUDL HAPPEN EVENTUALLY

 

LuckPenny: GUYS I'M STILL ALIVE

 

DrinksOnMe: HOW THE FUCK DO WE KNOW THIS IS THE REAL YOU?!?!?!

 

LuckPenny:

 

 

 Sora: You rocking that after sex look man

 

DrinksOnMe: Sora

 

DrinksOnMe: What

 

DrinksOnMe: The 

 

DrinksOnMe: FUCK

 

Rorschach: BETTER QUESTION WHO'S FUCKING BLOOD IS IT THAT ON SHOBAI ?!?!?

 

LuckyPenny: Mine

 

Sora: WHAT?!?!?!

 

LuckPenny: When Shobai eventually found me I tried running away and ran into a wall which caused me to get a bloody nose.

 

LuckyPenny: Then I sneezed on him.

 

Rorschach: Really that's it?!?!

 

LuckyPenny: Yep

 

Juzo^2: THERE'S MORE FUCKING CANS IN THE BASEMENT WHO MUCH DID YYOU FUCKIGN BUY?!?!!?


	14. Iroha and Emma feed a crackhead part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LuckyPenny: Still blurry
> 
>  
> 
> Lil'Angie: Picky Little bitch
> 
>  
> 
> Emmarlad: IROHA LANGUAGE!
> 
>  
> 
> ChaoticNeutral: OH SHIT I THINK I KNOW HIM
> 
>  
> 
> ChaoticNeutral: I THINK I SOLD HIM DRUGS ONCE
> 
>  
> 
> LuckyPenny: SHOBAI WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?!?!?
> 
>  
> 
> Lil'Angie: I'm gonna throw food at him
> 
>  
> 
> Juzo^2: Iroha don't feed the animals!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koko-Puffs->Kokoro  
> Emmarald-->Emma  
> MoonMan-->Yuri Kagarin  
> Sora--->Sora  
> DrinksOnMe--->Yoruko  
> LuckyPenny-->Yuki Maeda  
> FuckOff---> Shobai  
> RightEyeOfLight---> Setsuka  
> Juzo^2 ---> Hajime  
> SmokeyTheBear-->Shinji  
> Rorschach---> Nikei  
> Melody--->Hibiki  
> Rhyme--->Kanade  
> Lil'Angie--->Iroha  
> SkidaddleSkidoodle--->Mikado  
> T e x a s--->Teruya

Lil'Angie: Yo

 

Lil'Angie: Where yall at?

 

Sora: I'm with Yoruko helping the others clean up

 

RightEyeOfLight: I'm also still helping clean things up

 

SmokeyTheBear: Same here

 

Juzo^2: I'm at home cause I broke my finger

 

Sora: How the fuck-?

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: I'm resting at home cause that magic took waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much outta me (˘̭⺫˘̭ ;)

 

MoonMan: How many fucking a's did you need?

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: I'm just that tired (˘;⺫; ;)

 

Koko-Puffs: I'm surprised that you actually managed to clean our share of the work with you magic

 

Emmarald: I'm surprised as well!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: What do you take me for? A half-assed magician? ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

 

T e x a s: Well you did pass out when you made the pool into jello :p

 

Melody: THAT WAS YOU?!!?

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Damn why you exposing me like this ( •̀ω•́ )σ

 

Rhyme: I'm going to gut you once I finish my community service 

 

Rhyme: I couldn't get the jello out of my hair for hours

 

Lil'Angie: R.I.P Mikado

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Welp time to hide :p

 

LuckyPenny: Wait why's Kanade doing community service?

 

Rorschach: She attacked the ultimate animal breeder during the riot

 

LuckyPenny: wat

 

Rhyme: I just got up in the moment alright?

 

Lil'Angie: Aight who are the people at the dorm right now?

 

Juzo^2: I am

 

Emmarald: I am as well

 

Rorschach: I'm in my room? Why you ask?

 

T e x a s: I'm with Mikado downstairs :)

 

LuckyPenny: I'm just chilling in my room

 

LuckyPenny: And I think Shobai's in the basement being a gremlin and eating c h e f  b o i  r d

 

Juzo^2: OH MY GOD CAN WE LET THAT GO?!?!

 

LuckyPenny: No

 

Emmarald: Your sins will haunt you forever

 

_SkidaddleSkidoodle has changed Juzo^2's name to ChefBoiRD_

 

ChefBoiRD: >:(

 

_SmokeyTheBear has changed ChefBoiRD's name to Juzo^2_

 

Juzo^2: :)

 

_SkidaddleSkidoodle has changed Juzo^2's name to ChefBoiRD_

 

 

ChefBoiRD: >:(

 

_SmokeyTheBear has changed ChefBoiRD's name to Juzo^2_

 

_SkidaddleSkidoodle has changed Juzo^2's name to ChefBoiRD_

 

_SmokeyTheBear has changed ChefBoiRD's name to Juzo^2_

 

_SkidaddleSkidoodle has changed Juzo^2's name to ChefBoiRD_

 

_SmokeyTheBear has changed ChefBoiRD's name to Juzo^2_

 

_SkidaddleSkidoodle has changed Juzo^2's name to ChefBoiRD_

 

_SmokeyTheBear has changed ChefBoiRD's name to Juzo^2_

 

_SkidaddleSkidoodle has changed Juzo^2's name to ChefBoiRD_

 

_SmokeyTheBear has changed ChefBoiRD's name to Juzo^2_

 

_SkidaddleSkidoodle has changed Juzo^2's name to ChefBoiRD_

 

_SmokeyTheBear has changed ChefBoiRD's name to Juzo^2_

 

_SkidaddleSkidoodle has changed Juzo^2's name to ChefBoiRD_

 

_SmokeyTheBear has changed ChefBoiRD's name to Juzo^2_

 

_SkidaddleSkidoodle has changed Juzo^2's name to ChefBoiRD_

 

_SmokeyTheBear has changed ChefBoiRD's name to Juzo^2_

 

_SkidaddleSkidoodle has changed Juzo^2's name to ChefBoiRD_

 

_SmokeyTheBear has changed ChefBoiRD's name to Juzo^2_

 

FuckOff: WILL YOU TWO FUCKERS STOP THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: No

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Now shush!

 

_SkidaddleSkidoodle has changed FuckOff's name to RavioliGremlin_

 

RavioliGremlin: WTF?!!?!?

 

MoonMan: scroll up

 

Sora: Don't

 

LuckyPennt: Aw shit

 

Lil'Angie: Oh so you weren't kidding when you said that Shobai was in the basement...

 

LuckyPenny: Why would I lie about that?

 

Lil'Angie:...

 

Lil'Angie: You know that big window we got in the kitchen looking out towards the foresty like area next to our dorm...?

 

Lil'Angie: The one that I put the huge crate in front of to look out of the window...

 

Emmarald: The one that's above the panel to the basement?

 

Rorschach: The one that's above the panel to the basement...

 

Lil'Angie: I heard a loud thud...and then the sound of something falling down

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Ding dong dong ding!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: A body has been discovered!

 

T e x a s: THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR SHENANIGANS!!!

 

Sora: Aren't you two together downstairs? Why type it?

 

T e x a s: ...

 

LuckyPenny: Shouldn't we be making sure that Shobai isn't dead!?!?!

 

Rorschach: Yall can do that!

 

Rorschach: I'm out he's a dick!

 

Emmarald: I mean

 

Emmarald: He is but I don't want a dead body in our basement so...

 

Rorschach: Answer still no

 

Juzo^2: I'll help move the crate

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

LuckyPenny: So good news is that Shobai isn't dead

 

Rorschach: Doesn't sound much like good news but alright

 

RavioliGremlin: FUCK YOU!!!!

 

Emmarald: OH MY GOD I FORGOT THAT YOUR NAME CHANGED AND I JUST HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH

 

 _LuckyPenny has changed RavioliGremlin_ _'s name to ChaoticNeutral_

 

ChaoticNeutral:...Thank you

 

LuckyPenny: :)

 

Rorschach: Damn I think that's the nicest thing that dicks ever said

 

ChaoticNeutral: FUCK YOU YOU LEGAL STALKER!!!!!

 

_ChaoticNeutral has changed Rorschach's name to LegalStalker_

 

Emmarald: Well...I mean it's kinda true

 

LegalStalker: EMMA I TRUSTED YOU!!!!!!!!!!

 

MoonMan: Yo what happened? I took a nap what I missed? 

 

LegalStalker: Scroll up

 

MoonMan: Too much work

 

MoonMan: I'm going back to sleep

 

Emmarald: MOOD!

 

Juzo^2: Big mood

 

LuckyPenny: I want to sleep but I fear Shobai might kill me while I sleep

 

ChaoticNeutral: I wouldn't kill you that'd be a waste of my time

 

LuckyPennt: thank you...?

 

T e x a s: Wait Iroha why where you asking who was in the drom earlier?

 

Lil'Angie: OH that right!

 

Lil'Angie: So as I was looking out the window I saw some guy running in the forest

 

ChaoticNeutral: Bitch probably skipping the cleaning punishment like the rest of us

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: BITCH MIKADO DIED FOR YOU CLEANING SINS!!!!!!!!!

 

Juzo^2: Did

 

Juzo^2: Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?

 

Lil'Angie: GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS HE'S BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

 

ChaoticNeutral: I CAN'T SEE SHIT

 

 ChaoticNeutral: YOUR SHIT PHOTOGRAPHER

 

 

Lil'Angie: Is that better?

 

ChaoticNeutral: WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!?!

 

LuckyPenny: Still blurry

 

Lil'Angie: Picky Little bitch

 

Emmarlad: IROHA LANGUAGE!

 

ChaoticNeutral: OH SHIT I THINK I KNOW HIM

 

ChaoticNeutral: I THINK I SOLD HIM DRUGS ONCE

 

LuckyPenny: SHOBAI WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?!?!?

 

Lil'Angie: I'm gonna throw food at him

 

Juzo^2: Iroha don't feed the animals!

 

ChaoticNeutral: YOU BETTER NOT FEED THAT FUCKER MY STASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

LuckyPenny: ...God this fucking dorm is going down to shit

\---------------------------------------------

 

LegalStalker:

 

 

LegalStalker: What the fuck yall doing?

 

LuckyPenny: Emma and Iroha going to feed a crackhead Iroha found in the woods

 

LegalStalker: WHAT?!?!

 

ChaoticNeutral: I never sold that bitch crack

 

ChaoticNeutral: Or did I?

 

LuckPenny: Shobai.

 

LuckyPenny: I don't want to be implicated in whatever police raid will come of this.

 

LuckyPenny: So would you please SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP.

 

ChaoticNeutral: If I go down you will too bitch

 

MoonMan: What the fuck did I just wake up to?

 

LuckyPenny: Hell

 

MoonMan: Also who the fuck is @LegalStalker

 

LegalStalker: Oh shit I forgot about that

 

_LegalStalker has changed their name to Rorschach_

 

_ChaoticNeutral has changed Rorschach's name to LegalStalker_

 

_LegalStalker has changed their name to Rorschach_

 

_ChaoticNeutral has changed Rorschach's name to LegalStalker_

 

LuckyPenny: oh sweet god not again...


	15. Iroha and Emma feed a crackhead part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koko-Puffs->Kokoro  
> Emmarald-->Emma  
> MoonMan-->Yuri Kagarin  
> Sora--->Sora  
> DrinksOnMe--->Yoruko  
> LuckyPenny-->Yuki Maeda  
> ChaoticNeutral---> Shobai  
> RightEyeOfLight---> Setsuka  
> Juzo^2 ---> Hajime  
> SmokeyTheBear-->Shinji  
> Rorschach---> Nikei  
> Melody--->Hibiki  
> Rhyme--->Kanade  
> Lil'Angie--->Iroha  
> SkidaddleSkidoodle--->Mikado  
> T e x a s--->Teruya

Emmarald: Turns out it's harder to catch someone in the woods and bring them home

 

Juzo^2: Don't bring him into the house!!!

 

Koko-puffs: Emma what the actual fuck

 

lil'lAngie: Stay out of this Kokoro we're trying to catch a crackhead

 

Sora: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING AT THE DORM?!?!!?

 

LuckyPenny: Sanity has left the group chat and cocaine has become the new owner of the chat

 

ChaoticNeutral: Sums it up

 

T e x a s: Guys there isn't a working fire alarm in the dorm...(・_・ヾ

 

Sora: Teruya I am afraid to ask how you found that out

 

Juzo^2: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING DOWNSTAIRS?!?!!?

 

T e x a s: Bitch we making smores! * u *

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Smores! ✧٩(ˊωˋ*)و✧

 

Juzo^2: WHY WOULD YOU LIGHT A FIRE IN THE LIVING ROOM?!!?!?

 

MoonMan: Yall bitches better not burn the dorm down

 

MoonMan: I just got comfy in bed and like hell I'm getting out.

 

ChaoticNeutral: fyi when you bite down on something you actually bite up

 

Sora: what

 

ChaoticNeutral: Your bottom jaw moves

 

ChaoticNeutral: Not the top

 

LucyPenny: wait seriously

 

Sora: You just tried to move your jaw didn't you?

 

LuckyPenny: FUCK YOU I JUST BIT MY TONGUE

 

ChaoticNeutral: I didn't tell you to do that bitch

 

_LuckyPenny has changed  ChaoticNeutral's name to ChaoticBITCH_

 

ChaoticBITCH: You're dead.

 

LuckyPenny: COME AT ME BITCH!!!

 

Juzo^2: Aight

 

Juzo^2: this a madhouse

 

Juzo^2: I gotta leave

 

Rorschach: Bitch same

 

MoonMan: I'll stay here

 

MoonMan: I'm too tired.

 

Lil'Angie: WE GOT EM! WE 'RE CORNERING HIM OUTSIDE THE DORM!!! :D

 

Juzo^2: nevermind I'm staying inside

 

Juzo^2: Brb imma go barricade the second floor so the crackhead doesn't get to the rest of us

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: W-w-what about us downstairs?!?! ;n;

 

Rorschach: Yeet him into the fire if he gets close

 

Sora:...

 

Sora: Should... 

 

Sora: Should I get an adult?

 

ChaoticBITCH: I AM AN ADULT

 

Juzo^2: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT CRASH?!?!

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: I just saw a ginger get tackled out the window

 

Rorschach: *Yeeted 

 

MoonMan: *Yote

 

Emmarald: *Yoted

 

MoonMan: O SHIT THEY BRAWLING ON THE FRONT LAWN!!!!

 

Rorschach: SHIT I GOTTA SE DAT

 

Sora: FUCK GETTING AN ADULT IMMA GO SAVE ME BOI

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: And Sora enters the match! ( ^ O ^)/

 

Koko-puffs: I'm getting an adult

 

Koko-puffs: Or at least someone responsible

 

SkidaddleSkidoodle: Taking bets on the match! ( * < *)/

 

MoonMan: 50 for Shobai

 

Emmarald: Imma put double on mah girl Sora!

 

 Koko-puffs: Emma sweetie no

 

Emmarald: Emma yesss! >:D

 

T e x a s: Ayyyy anyone want a smore? :D

 

Lil'Angie: Aww shit we lost him

 

Juzo^2: At least you didn't get him into the dorm

 

Emmarald: He made a break for the broken window

 

Juzo^2: Exqueeze me bitch what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Been busy with college and other stuff, I will hopefully try to add a chapter at least every month! <3


End file.
